Super Mario Galaxy 2 Fanfiction Remake
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After too many defeats at the hands of Mario and his team, Bowser decides to make a team of his owns as they steal the power of the stars like Bowser had done once before. As well as Sonic's Chaos Emeralds and Ty's Mystic Talismans. Can Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty stop Bowser and his new team before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Alliance of Evil is Formed**

It was a typical day in Castle Koopa. Bowser having a temper tantrum over yet another failed plot against the Mario Brothers. While at the same time, his servant, Kamek was doing his best to try and calm him down.

Bowser- I can't believe that ****ing happened! I had the princess and the Mario's secret weapon in my claws…and it all went south! Not just because I got my ass handed to me by Mario, the swordsman in the green dress, and that filthy rat, but because Tabuu had that stupid runt, Fawful brought back to life and he sabotaged my Doom Ship! And the worst part is, I was made to look like an even bigger fool by using the three sorriest excuses for villains in history as landing pads! Honestly, if it's not the Mario Brothers' and their team, it's Tabuu that's making me look stupid! And now Tabuu has replaced me as the most feared villain the Mushroom Kingdom has ever known!

Kamek- Lord Bowser, please calm down!

Bowser threw a large bust at Kamek and Kamek barely had time to dodge. Eventually, an idea came to Kamek's mind.

Kamek- Lord Bowser, why not create a team of your own like what Mario has done?

Bowser- Come again?

Kamek- There are plenty of other villains who hate Mario and his team just as much as you do. Think about it. How else could they have been able to stop Tabuu? If you lead a team of your own, you could pull off that scheme you've been plotting for weeks. The one that involves that comet.

Bowser- Hmm…maybe you're right, Kamek. But the comet is approaching tomorrow night, so make it quick. Here are a few villains I have in mind who would be perfect for this plot.

(The next day in Smash City)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Tails were in the meeting room as Sonic and Tails were trying to explain something to Mario.

Mario- Sonic, try to slow down. Please calmly run that by me again.

Sonic- I've told you already! The Chaos Emeralds were stolen last night!

Tails- Someone broke into our house, picked the lock to the safe, and made off with all seven Chaos Emeralds!

Luigi- And do you have any leads?

Sonic- Has to be that Egghead, but the oddest thing is, he disappeared last night without a trace.

Suddenly, a portal opens up and out of it came Ty and Sly.

Ty- Mario mate, we've got a big problem!

Sonic- Is it as bad as our stolen Chaos Emeralds?

Ty- It is, mate. You see, Boss Cass had suddenly disappeared. But as soon as we realized that, Nandu Gili payed me a visit telling me that the five Mystic Talismans were stolen from their shrine in Rainbow Cliffs!

Luigi- Crap!

Yoshi- Both badies vanish along with powerful items. Coincidence?

Mario- And during the same time as the Star Festival.

Tails- Star Festival?

Mario- Yeah, it's a big event we hold once a year in the Mushroom Kingdom. A comet flies by the Mushroom Kingdom and provides us with a year's supply of Power Stars. Believe it or not, Bowser once tried to take over that power which led to my "Galaxy" adventure which I'm sure you all remember me and Luigi telling you all about once before. Anyway, the comet is due to arrive tonight.

Suddenly, an alarm was coming from Ty's computer and the whole room was flashing red.

Tails- What's going on?

Ty- It's my alarm system I programed in my computer! There must be some danger happening!

Ty rushed over to his computer and it showed Bowser attacking the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Bowser was suddenly much bigger.

Sonic- What the ****?! Did Bowser take steroids or something?! Since when did he turn into Godzilla?!

Mario- I don't know, Sonic! But I'm afraid your missing Chaos Emeralds and Ty's missing Mystic Talismans will have to wait!

(In front of Princess Peach's castle)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Ty, Tails, and Sly jumped out of a warp pipe and were quickly greeted with a stampede of fleeing Toads that quickly ran past them.

Sonic- They sure seemed in a hurry.

Sly- They're running from Bowser, Sherlock! What did you expect, mate?

Mario- Just in case, Yoshi, Tails, and Sly, you try and make sure the Toads are ok. Luigi, Sonic, Ty, and I will handle Bowser.

After Yoshi, Tails, and Sly rushed to help the Toads in Toad Town, Mario saw something rustling in the bushes nearby. When Mario went to check it out, he saw a little fluffy creature that almost looked like a pillow of a star or something, only it was pale colored and had two eyes.

Mario- Hey wait! I know you!

The little creature managed to get back up, despite its injuries.

Sonic- Mario, you know this little guy?

Mario- He's a Luma from the Comet Observatory run by Rosalina. This was the same Luma who I partnered with when Bowser first tried to take the power of the stars for himself.

Luma- Well, he's done it again. Only this time, He's pumped himself up.

Mario- That would explain a lot.

Before they knew it, a giant foot almost stepped on Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Ty. Turns out, it was Bowser in his new giant form.

Bowser- You're too late, Mario! Once again, the power of the stars is all MINE! And look what else I got…

Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Ty looked up and saw Princess Peach in Bowser's giant claw.

Princess Peach- Help me!

Bowser- GWAHAHAAH! I'm now HUUGE! Even scarier up close, huh? I'll bet Tabuu won't be able to top this! Maybe I'll have Princess Peach bake ME something for once…

Princess Peach- MARIO!

Mario- Just how were you able to take the stars again?! Rosalina took precautions to prevent the Comet Observatory from having its stars stolen again!

Bowser- Let's just say…I took one out of your play book and asked a few friends for help. Like you did when you brought the orange fuzzball and the filthy rat here.

Sonic- I told you, I'm not a rat, dumbass!

Bowser- Too bad you don't have your precious Chaos Emeralds to power you up, blue rat.

Sonic- You…know about that…

Bowser- Like I said before, I asked a few friends to join in on my little project. But I'm way to huge for this puny planet! I'll deserve an empire more ME sized! And I'll put it in the center of the universe!

Then Bowser began levitating above the ground while still holding Princess Peach in his claw.

Bowser- Have fun with your puny Mushroom Kingdom!

Then Bowser began flying away, similar to the flying style of Super Mario Galaxy.

(At Bowser's new base in the center of the universe)

King DeDeDe, Doctor Eggman, and Boss Cass were standing there close to this huge throne.

King DeDeDe- How much longer do we have to wait?

Eggman- Not long. He said he was on his way now.

Suddenly, Bowser, in his giant form, entered the room with Princess Peach trapped in a ball of energy.

Bowser- Glad to see you're all still here.

Boss Cass- I take it everything went well.

Bowser- Better than expected! I never knew the power of the stars could do something like this! I'm ****ing huge!

Eggman- Just don't forget that you never would've gotten where you are in this scheme of yours without our help, Bowser!

King DeDeDe- Or that you promised to share control in this new universe with us!

Bowser- In time, my friends. I did get you the Chaos Emeralds and the Mystic Talismans, did I not? Right now, I encountered the Mario Brothers, the filthy blue rat, and the orange fuzzball. They'll most likely try and follow me through the many galaxies. We'll still need time to build the empire.

Boss Cass- Let me take care of this. I've got a new toy I want to try out.

King DeDeDe- Hey, you didn't also see that annoying pink tactical, Kirby, while you were in the Mushroom Kingdom?

Bowser- No, I didn't see the pink blob while I was there.

King DeDeDe- Good. The last thing I want is for Kirby to show up.

(Back in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Ty, Tails, and Sly were listening Luma's story about how Bowser stole the stars.

Luma- You see, Mama had us take a small ship to bring your Stars down this time after what Bowser did to the Comet Observatory almost five years ago. But Bowser somehow found out and still managed to take away our Power Star supply and imprison our starship. But the oddest part was Bowser didn't do it alone. He had help from three others. One looked like a penguin with a mallet. Another looked like a blue and black bird with a long neck. And the last one looked like a baldy nose hair guy.

Sonic- Baldy nose hair?! HAHAHAHA! To be honest, I think this confirms that a certain egghead in involved.

Ty- And that bird you described resembles Boss Cass very much so.

Mario- I guess this means this is another "Galaxy" adventure. Sonic, Ty, I know you've already had your things stolen, but do you think you can help me with this?

Sonic- Eggman and Boss Cass vanished along with the Chaos Emeralds and Mystic Talismans and Bowser mentioned he knew about the theft.

Ty- And besides, you're our leader and we can't ignore something like this, mate.

Luma- One problem. I can only grant my power to travel across the galaxy to one of you and that person would only be able to carry two people with him.

Mario- That is a problem if only three of us can make this journey.

Suddenly, a Toad with a miner's hat appeared behind them.

Captain Toad- You called for the Toad Brigade, Mario?

Mario- Oh, it's you, Captain Toad. Wait, the Toad Brigade is still around?

Sonic- What's the Toad Brigade?

Mario- During my last "Galaxy" adventure, a bunch of Toads were also sucked into the distant galaxies and they built a space ship to travel around with me as I tried to make my way to Bowser.

Captain Toad- Of course the Toad Brigade is still around. After all, we did a great job helping you on that adventure. I'll just need to gather the brigade and ready the ship.

Tails- Guess this means some of us can catch up with you later.

Mario- Fine. Ty, Sonic, you're both coming with me while the rest of you catch up with us with the Toad Brigade.

Ty- Hey Sly, before you go on that ship, bring the Bunyip beacon that calls our Bunyip machines. I have a feeling we're gonna need them.

Then Luma jumped into Mario's hat and a star platform appeared. Mario grabbed Sonic and Ty, and the star platform launched them into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Starship of Lumas**

(Sky Station Galaxy)

Mario, Sonic, and Ty were launched through the skies until they landed right in front of what looked like a floating fortress just above their atmosphere.

Ty- Where are we, mates?

Mario- We should be in space like when I usually get launched by the Luma's.

Sonic- Must still be close to the Earth's atmosphere, because the sky is still blue instead of filled with stars.

Ty- Imagine what Shazza will say when I tell her I went into space.

Sonic noticed that Eggman's logo was on several parts of the fortress.

Sonic- Looks like we landed on one of egghead's new toys. But I think I see something else over at the top.

Ty- I see it too. Looks like something is locked up inside that hatch.

Luma- It's our ship! I did tell you it got captured.

Mario- Sonic, can you get us up there?

Sonic- Piece of cake, Mario. I can get us there in the blink of an eye.

Then Sonic grabbed hold of Mario and Ty and began dashing off toward the top. However, a bunch of cannons appeared and began firing Banzai Bills at Sonic. Luckily, Sonic managed to dodge them while also making sure his two comrades were not hit as well while he was dashing and still holding them.

Sonic- Sorry guys, but this might complicate things a bit!

Ty- Sonic, I see an opening the inside right over there!

Sonic- You want to risk going inside this machine?

Mario- Better than getting shot at!

So, Sonic dashed into the small opening. However, the hatch seemed to close right behind them. Inside, was a small room with glowing panels on the floor.

Sonic- What is all of this?

Ty- Those are switch panels. We just step on them until they all turn the correct color and the door should open. Simple to pull off, mates.

Mario- I don't think they would've made it as simple at that, Ty.

Suddenly, a black cloud appeared behind them and out came some strange creatures. They were shaped like Mario, Sonic, and Ty, but they were completely black and their eyes were yellow.

Sonic- What the ****?!

The one that looked like Sonic moved a bit. Sonic retaliated by charging his spin dash. But as soon as Sonic dashed for his doppelganger, the strange being also performed a spin dash and rushed for Sonic at equal speed and right into Sonic, knocking him to the ground.

Sonic- What just happened?!

Ty- It appears those strange clones mimic our moves at the same speed and behavior and we take damage if we touch them!

Mario- And we still have to step on the floor switches while carefully not bumping into our little friends.

Sonic worked left side of the room, Ty worked on the right side of the room, and Mario worked on the middle part of the room. Trying to turn all the yellow switches on the floor to green at the same time without stepping on them a second time and to avoid getting hit by their cosmic clones. With a little finesse, mostly from Sonic due to his super speed, they three of them were able to press all the switches and open the door. Upon opening, the cosmic clones instantly vanished.

Sonic- Good riddance to those fakers!

Mario- Now we can free that ship Luma told us about.

When Mario, Sonic, and Ty got to the top of the fortress, they saw the mechanical door locking the ship inside.

Mario- Ty, you're the tech expert. Can you override this lock?

Ty pulls out a few of his tools.

Ty- I can crack this one, but it's very sophisticated. Might take me a minute to unlock.

Then these two blue tongue lizards appeared.

Blue tongue lizard- Look! It's the Super Mario Brothers' Team!

Sonic- Aren't those Boss Cass' henchmen?

Mario- Those are.

Ty- Great. This means that dirt bag, Boss Cass is involved. Shit. Keep those two off of me while I get this open.

Sonic- Thought you'd never ask, mate!

Then Sonic charged his spin dash and knocked one of the blue tongues into the wall. The second blue tongue tried to attack Mario, but Mario dodged and countered with the spin attack from using Luma's power (in Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2) to knock the blue tongue off the ledge off the fortress. Might be an unpleasant landing falling all the way from space. Just then, Mario and Ty heard the blue tongue Sonic was fighting screaming in an unusual manner. And they were a bit horrified as to what Sonic did to the blue tongue.

Ty- Uh…Sonic…that might've been…a little extreme…

Mario- Yeah, this fanfiction remake is supposed to be rated T.

Sonic- What. I did it off camera. Besides, I did something similar to Bowser once. How about we just get this ship freed and worry about this some other time.

Ty- Alright. I'm almost done anyway.

Then Ty manages to make the hatch open up and out comes a small, almost asteroid looking, space ship. But that wasn't the only thing that popped out. A Power Star flew out of the hatch and appeared right before Mario, Sonic, and Ty.

(Luma Starship)

Mario and Sonic were standing at the top of this small looking asteroid and they were surrounded by a swarm of little Lumas. Eventually, this large chubby looking purple Luma, who many would say resembles Patrick from Spongebob, appeared.

Lubba- So you're this Mario guy my little Lumas won't stop blabbing about, am I right? The story of your previous adventure through the galaxies was told a lot by our mother. And I see you have a friend with you. But the Lumas said there was an orange one with you as well. Where did he go?

Mario- Ty? He's below deck, trying to fix the engine.

Sonic- Yeah, Ty's great with handling machines.

Lubba- Anyway, I'm sorry to hear about the excitement you had with that Bowser monster down in the Mushroom Kingdom. Though, I do appreciate you freeing our ship and bringing us this Power Star.

Then Ty came out of the engine room and whipped his forehead with a washcloth.

Ty- And unfortunately, we need more Power Stars if I'm gonna repair this thing fully, mates. I've done the best I could, but this starship is complex, even for my technical skills.

Lubba- This ship is powered by Power Stars. By the way, my name is Lubba. I'm the head hancho of this Luma crew. And like the orange one mentioned, we need as many Power Stars as we can get. You see, our ship is not in hot shape right now. We ran into that Bowser Monster too. Him and a few of his friends attacked us and stole all of the Power Stars mother gave to us. One looked like a penguin with a mallet. Another looked like some kind of Australian bird. And another looked like some baldy nose hair scientist.

Sonic- (Chuckles) That's definitely Baldy McNosehair for yah! Hahaha! Never get's old!

Mario- I don't follow you, Sonic.

Sonic- A while ago, Eggman kidnapped a bunch of alien creatures to build some intergalactic theme park and they called him Baldy Nosehair too. And I still haven't let him live it down yet either.

Lubba- And because of that, we're stranded here.

Suddenly, Luma popped out of Mario's hat.

Lubba- Could it be?! Young master Luma! Wait…if you have the trust of young master Luma…hmm…Say, I just might have a proposition for ya. We need Power Stars to fuel our ship and you want to go and rescue your special one. If you manage to get as much of our Power Stars back, I'd be willing to make this ship your very own for a bit. Wouldn't you agree that sounds like a fair deal?

Mario- I don't see why not.

Lubba- Alright, it's a deal! Ok, gang! Let's get cracking, yeah? I want everything space-shipshape!

Suddenly, Lubba and the other Luma's leaped into the air along with the one Power Star and suddenly changed the ship's appearance in a flash of light. Now the Luma Starship was changed to actually look like Mario's face. Even to the part with the "M" on his hat.

Ty- Now that's something unexpected.

Sonic- I'll say. A starship with Mario's face on it.

Lubba- More like a faceship! Har har!

Sonic and Ty put their palms over their faces.

Lubba- So, what's next?

Mario- You're asking me?

Lubba- This ship has your face one it, not mine. The decision is yours…Captain!

Mario- Well for starters, Luma was only able to give me the power to travel the galaxies and I was only able to bring Sonic and Ty with me. They might need a way to travel the same way.

Lubba- No problem. Lumas!

Then a blue Luma and an orange Luma appeared in front of Sonic and Ty and jumped into them like what Luma did with Mario.

Lubba- Now the blue one and orange one can travel the galaxies too.

Mario- That's good. Also, we have some other friends of ours who will be joining shortly. They also might need the aid of the Luma's once they finally catch up with us.

Lubba- Sure thing, Captain Mario.

Then Mario approached the steering wheel of the ship and grabbed it. Then suddenly, the Luma Starship launched itself like a shooting star.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Arrival of a Friend**

(Yoshi Star Galaxy)

Mario, Sonic, and Ty landed on the Yoshi Star Galaxy after launching themselves from the Luma Starship.

Ty- Banza! That was one hell of a rush, mate!

Sonic- I've gone faster than that. But at least we can travel the same way Mario does from galaxy to galaxy.

Mario- Let's just focus on getting the Power Star.

Surprisingly, not that long after landing, Mario, Sonic, and Ty found a large open area with what looked like a Yoshi Egg trapped inside a purple force field.

Mario- Is that a Yoshi egg?

Sonic- Do they have Yoshi's on other planets?

Mario- Not that I know of. But this looks like the same egg Yoshi was trapped in when I first met Yoshi.

Ty- But isn't Yoshi with Luigi, Tails, Sly, and the Toad Brigade?

Mario- Let's open the egg and find out.

Suddenly, a Magikoopa appeared as they were approaching the force field around the Yoshi egg.

Magikoopa- Mario! Lord Bowser knew you and some of your friends would be coming soon. You won't be approaching this Yoshi egg!

Mario- So it is a Yoshi egg!

Sonic- And who's gonna stop us? You?

Suddenly, an Uber Frill appeared out of the sky and was standing behind the Magikoopa.

Magikoopa- You shitheads didn't think I would take you on alone?

Ty- Oh shit! It's one of Boss Cass' Uber Frills! Wait. They got a huge and bulky monster like an Uber Frill into space? How's they manage that?

The Uber Frill swung its fist and Mario, Sonic, and Ty were barely able to dodge.

Sonic- How about we wonder about that after we've knocked them out.

Then Sonic tried to hit the Uber Frill with a homing shot, but it just knocked Sonic back.

Sonic- What just happened?!

Ty- Boss Cass built the Uber Frills like tanks. Donkey Kong was the only one I know of who was able to hurt them without a Bunyip to drive.

Then Ty looked up and say a bolder standing over the edge of a cliff nearby and gets an idea.

Ty- Hey dumbasses!

They Ty stuck his rear at the Magikoopa and slapped it a bit.

Magikoopa- You mocking me or something?!

Then the Magikoopa shot a magic attack at Ty, but Ty dodged and hit the Magikoopa with his boomerangs. Then Ty jumped off of the head of the Uber Frill's head.

Uber Frill- (ROAR)

Ty ran up to the cliff wall and made it look like he was cornered by the Magikoopa and the Uber Frill.

Magikoopa- Nowhere to run now, you fleabag!

The Uber Frill threw its fist, but Ty ducked and the Uber Frill hit the cliff wall. Then the bolder at the top was knocked off and was falling down. Then Sonic quickly grabbed Ty and pulled him away from where the bolder was landing.

Magikoopa- You ****ing idiot!

Then the Magikoopa and the Uber Frill were crushed by the bolder and the force field around the Yoshi egg vanished.

Mario- Nice teamwork you two. Now let's see take a closer look at this egg.

Mario approached the egg and was able to shatter it, freeing Yoshi from the egg.

Yoshi- Thank, Mario! Yoshi happy to see you, Sonic, and Ty again.

Ty- So that is Yoshi?!

Sonic- Yoshi, why are here instead of with the others on the Toad Brigade's ship?

Yoshi- Ship gets attacked by Eggman robots. Then Sly meanie push Yoshi off ship and Yoshi put in egg. Yoshi want to give Sly piece of Yoshi's mind!

Ty- Sly pushed you off? That doesn't sound like Sly.

Mario- Well since you're here, you can help us find the Power Stars.

Yoshi- Yoshi know! That big stone tower with Lakitu's has one at top.

Yoshi points to a tower in the distance.

Sonic- I guess we're going there next. Let's hurry and get this over with.

(At the tower of Lakitu's)

Mario, Yoshi, Sonic, and Ty arrived at the tower and Mario was riding on Yoshi's back the whole way there.

Mario- You sure there's a Power Star up there?

Yoshi- Yoshi saw Lakitu's bring Power Star up there with large Lakitu.

Mario- But how are we supposed to get to the top without any stairs to climb?

Yoshi- Yoshi show you.

Then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around one of the hooks around one of the stones on the tower and pulled it out, making a platform for them to climb up on.

Sonic- I guess it's a good thing Ty's older brother pushed Yoshi off the Toads' starship or we might not have gotten up here.

Ty- Don't be hard on Sly, mate! I'm sure he didn't really mean to push Yoshi off.

Sonic- I guess we'll find out once they catch up with us.

Then Sonic saw a strange shadow underneath Ty and quickly pushed Ty to the ground.

Ty- Sonic, what'd you do that…

Before Ty could finish that sentence, a spiny landed right where Ty was standing before.

Sonic- That answer your question, Ty.

They all looked up and saw a bunch of Lakitu's above them as they kept throwing Spiny's at them.

Mario- Sonic, Ty, Yoshi and I can't fight as we make the path to the top of the tower. Keep them off our backs!

More Spiny's were thrown at them, but Sonic countered with his blue tornado to knock the Spiny's right back at the Lakitu's. Ty hit a few more with boomerangs, but both of them weren't able to hit that many Lakitu's, because they were too high up.

Sonic- Shit! We'll never get to them at this rate!

Then Ty held both of his paws in front of him.

Ty- Then how about a boost, mate?

Then Sonic ran up to Ty, and when Sonic put one foot on Ty's paws, Ty thrusted his arms as high as he could to give Sonic a boost into the air. And with that little boost, Sonic was able to hit one of the Lakitu's with a homing shot and knocked it off of its cloud an into the side of the tower.

Lakitu- …I think the hedgehog broke my nose…

Then Sonic noticed he was on the cloud, similar to other Mario games.

Sonic- Hey, I bet we can just take this cloud to the top instead.

Mario- I doubt it, Sonic. You see, those clouds usually don't last long when me or Luigi try and use them before they literally vanish into thin air. But they might last long enough for you and Ty to defeat the Lakitu's.

Sonic- Alright. Hop on, Ty.

After Ty also got in the cloud and they both flew up towards the other Lakitu's. Sonic jumped off the cloud and whacked a few with his homing shots. Ty was still riding the cloud as he pulled out his Flamerangs to burn up some of the other Lakitu's clouds, causing them to fall. Just as the Lakitu's were defeated, the cloud Ty was riding vanished and Ty began to fall as well. Luckily, Sonic was able to grab him as Ty was falling and they both landed on their feet.

Sonic- You might want to work more of your skills instead of all the planning every now and again, Ty.

Ty- You got a problem with how I do thing? You want to make a bet, mate?!

Sonic- A bey…with you?! No thank you! The last time you made a bet, you and Shantae ended up crossdressing as each other for a week. And as cool as you would look dressed as a blue hedgehog, we got a job to do. And I remember you and Shantae spent more time trying to outdo one another than focusing on helping Mario and Luigi with that giant bat. I'd prefer to save silly stuff like that for when I have more free time on my hands.

Then Sonic and Ty heard Mario's voice coming from above them, so they looked up and saw Mario about halfway to the top.

Mario- If you're done gossiping, we'll be seeing you both at the top.

Sonic- We should get going now. Damn. I'll never hear the end of it if I let someone else arrive before me!

(At the top of the Lakitu Tower)

After some climbing and Yoshi's tongue pulling out parts of the tower for them to climb up on, Mario and the others managed to reach the top of the tower. But what was strange was there appeared to be thunderstorm clouds surrounding them from all sides.

Sonic- I don't like this. Feels like a storm is gonna happen here soon.

Mario- I don't like this either. Let's just find the Power Star and get the hell out of here before the storm hits.

Suddenly, a large black Lakitu cloud emerged from all the thunderstorm clouds and approached them. Then out came this very chubby looking Lakitu.

King Lakitu- I see King Bowser was right! Mario and his band of losers did arrive at the tower. Can't believe you managed to get to the top without flying.

Yoshi- That big meanie Lakitu who Bowser gave Power Star to!

King Lakitu- Correct, Lord Bowser entrusted me with the Power Star. And you'll never take it from me!

King Lakitu threw a few Spiny's at them, but Sonic used his blue tornado to keep the Spiny's in the air so he could kick them back at King Lakitu as they hit him in the face. This made King Lakitu angry as he began firing bolts of lightning from his cloud. Mario and the other managed to dodge. Then Ty pulls out his Zapperangs and threw them into King Lakitu's cloud.

King Lakitu- Ha! Those Boomerangs can't do anything to me!

Ty- Those were me Zapperangs I threw. One of my elemental boomerangs. What happens when a cloud is charged with too many electrons?

Suddenly, King Lakitu's cloud turned black and puffed up a bit. Then a huge burst of lightning shot out of the cloud and electrocuted King Lakitu. After King Lakitu got back up, he turned red and got really mad.

King Lakitu- You're all going to ****ing pay!

Then King Lakitu began throwing Spiny's like crazy, way more than Sonic's blue tornado could catch. While at the same time, King Lakitu began shooting as many bolts of lightning his cloud could throw at them. As they kept dodging all of King Latitu's attacks, Mario saw something in the distance right behind King Lakitu.

Mario- Isn't that…

Before King Lakitu even knew it, something rammed into him from behind, knocked him to the ground, knocked King Lakitu out, and made him drop the Power Star. Then to everyone's surprise, Kirby and his Warp Star appeared out of nowhere and Kirby landed in front of Mario and the others.

Kirby- Hi!

Sonic- Kirby?!

Ty- What are you doing here, mate?!

Kirby- It's good to see you all too. Especially since the last time we met was during our unexpected fiasco during our presentation of Smash City.

Mario- It's good to see you again, Kirby. But how did you know we were here?

Kirby- King DeDeDe suddenly vanished from Popstar not too long ago. I figured he must've been up to something, so I tried to track him down. Then I heard there was a spaceship with your face on it traveling around parts of the galaxy. Figured I'd check it out in case it was you guys and to see if you needed my help. So what's the big problem this time?

Mario- Bowser has stolen the power of the stars again and this time he's turned giant. He abducted Princess Peach and fled into the distant galaxies.

Sonic- And we believe Eggman and Boss Cass might be involved, since some of their toys and minions they tried to attack us while we've been in space belong to Eggman and Boss Cass. And like DeDeDe, they also vanished from Mobius and Buramudgee.

Ty- And they're not the only things that went missing. Sonic's Chaos Emeralds and my Mystic Talismans also vanished.

Kirby- That is bad news.

Mario- I guess we now know who the penguin with the mallet that the Lumas told us about is.

Kirby- If DeDeDe really is involved…hey Mario, think you could use another hand on this adventure.

Mario- Sure thing, Kirby. You are part of the team, after all. Just keep in mind, we are also expecting some of our other friends to catch up with us soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The First Split Up**

(Luma Starship)

Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with the Power Star they got from King Lakitu. Soon after, they were approached by Lubba.

Lubba- Welcome back, my friends. I see you got another Power Star and some new friends with you. Are they whom you said were gonna catch up with you?

Mario- Yoshi is, but Kirby showing up was a little unexpected.

Sonic- We're still waiting for our other friends, Tails, Sly, and the Toad Brigade.

Yoshi- Yoshi feeling tired.

Mario- Maybe you should rest for a bit, Yoshi. You were captured not too long ago.

Yoshi- Anything to eat on ship?

Lubba- There's some fruit growing on that side of the ship.

Then Yoshi skipped to where the fruit was growing.

Kirby- Sometimes I wonder if Yoshi has a bigger apatite than mine.

Lubba approached Kirby.

Lubba- But will you be needing the aid of my Lumas to travel the galaxies with your friends.

Kirby- Nope. I already got my own way of traveling around.

Then Kirby whistled and his Warp Star flew right past the Luma Starship.

Lubba- You're a Star Warrior I see. Only Star Warriors have those things. Anyway, I should let you know, there is a fork in the road. One path leads to the Spin-Dig Galaxy while the other leads to the Flip-Swap Galaxy. They both lead to the next closest galaxy, but I believe there is a Power Star on each.

Mario- Guess this means we'll have to split up for now. Ty, Sonic, you two go to the Flip-Swap Galaxy while Kirby and I go to the Spin-Dig Galaxy.

Ty- Whatever you say, mate.

Sonic- Don't worry. We got this.

Kirby- Just be careful, Sonic. Or you might be crossdressing as each other!

Sonic- I already prevented something like that from starting, Kirby.

Ty- And besides, me and Shantae learned our lesson…after we humiliated ourselves…

Mario put his hand over his face.

Mario- Will you and the rest of the team ever let that die?

Lubba- What do you mean by that?

Mario- It's just a mistake that Ty and another friend of ours made that I wish everyone would just forget!

(Flip-Swap Galaxy)

Sonic and Ty landed in this strange area that looked like a computer puzzle of some kind.

Sonic- This must be the place.

Ty- Wonder how this place works.

Sonic- By the way, it was nice to see Kirby again. I mean, he is part of the team and we really haven't seen much of anyone on the team since our presentation.

Ty- I guess you're right. And we might need all the help we can get if the situation escalates. Speaking of who we haven't seen since the event, how are Silver and Blaze? They were in rough shape even before Bowser and Tabuu attacked.

Sonic- They're fine. Their injuries healed and Silver can walk again. After the event, Silver and Blaze took a vacation to some place in Mario's world called Isle DeFino. From what we heard, it's a perfect vacation spot.

Ty- I know that place. It is a perfect vacation spot, but you wouldn't like it, mate. Water just about everywhere. But it's good to know they're doing better.

Sonic and Ty approached the edge of the platform they were on and saw blue tiles with red empty frames next to them. Sonic was about to attempt to jump to one of the blue tiles in the distance to get across, but as soon as he did, the tiles sifted to their red sides in the red frames, leaving the spaces where their blue sides were as empty blue frames. Luckily, Ty manages to grab Sonic's hand before he fell off the edge and into the void of space.

Sonic- Shit! That was close!

Ty- You see, this is why I prefer my methods of thinking, mate. I'm sure Tails had said something like that to you a few times.

Sonic- Actually, he has. I guess we're even for me saving you from faceplanting at that Lakitu Tower.

Ty- The tiles moved from blue to red when you jumped…Sonic, could you jump one more time?

Sonic jumped again and the tiles changed to their blue sides again.

Ty- Interesting. Now let me try.

Ty jumped as well and the tiles changed again.

Ty- So they change whenever one of us jumps. But what if we jump at the same time?

Sonic and Ty jumped at the same time and the tiles still flipped over.

Ty- This is gonna be tricky.

Sonic- I'll say. You and I have to synchronize our jump times or one of us might fall into the void of space.

Ty- This also means you'll have to slow down and move at my pace.

Sonic wrapped his left arm around Ty's shoulder and Ty wrapped his right arm around Sonic's.

Ty- Ok, let's do this. 1...2…3…JUMP!

Then Sonic and Ty jumped and landed on the platform as it flipped to the correct side. With a little bit of work, they managed to jump safely across to the next area in the Flip-Swap Galaxy.

Sonic- Well, that wasn't so hard.

Ty- I think you spoke too soon, mate. Look.

Then Sonic saw what looked like mini-electrical fences moving around the next area with those flipping tiles. There were some openings for jump past, but it was still gonna make getting through this harder.

Sonic- Can't you just use your technical knowhow to shut those things off?

Ty- If they weren't constantly moving and if we weren't in a hurry, maybe. This just means we need to be more careful this time.

Sonic and Ty still held on to each other as they timed their jumps to both move the tiles correctly for them to jump on and squeezing through the openings in the moving electric fences until they got to the next area.

Sonic- Glad that's over. I hate having to wait.

Ty- It could've have been that bad, mate.

Sonic- When you're as fast as me, 30 seconds is like an eternity.

Ty- On the bright side, I see the Power Star inside that crystal over there across this final area to cross.

Sonic and Ty jumped onto the flipping tiles again, but a black hole opened up and out came a Chain Chomp that was rolling like a bolder at them.

Sonic- You gotta be ****ing kidding!

Sonic and Ty jumped to make the tiles flip to their other side, but another black hole opened and another Chain Chomp rolled out. Pretty much, the same thing kept happening as they kept trying to dodge while trying to reach the next area to jump to. At one point, Ty's landing was a bit off and he almost slipped off the flipping tile. Luckily, him and Sonic were still holding on to each other. However, another Chain Chomp began rolling as Sonic was help Ty get up. After barely avoiding that Chain Chomp, Sonic became annoyed.

Sonic- That's it! Ty, I know we agreed to move at you're pace, but this is starting to become too much to handle. Now we're gonna move at my pace!

Ty- Sonic, wait…

Then Sonic began using his super speed to maneuver around the flipping tiles and the Chain Chomps while still holding onto Ty, who was not enjoying moving at Sonic's speed. Not long later, Sonic and Ty arrived at the end were the crystal trapping the Power Star was. As soon as Sonic let go of Ty, Ty ran up to the edge of the platform and began hurling into the void of space.

Ty- Sonic…I know you usually like to run as fast as you can…but couldn't you have slowed down…maybe a little…?

Sonic- It was too difficult trying to get past with all those Chain Chomps rolling all over the place at the speed you were forcing me to go. Besides, were reached the Power Star.

Ty- Alright, let's break this crystal so we can get out of here.

Ty reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of boomerangs the looked like a cross or an X.

Sonic- What are those?

Ty- These are me Kaboomerangs. I happen to carry more special boomerangs than me elemental boomerangs. Julius and I developed some boomerangs with technology placed into them. The Kaboomerangs explode on impact. You might want to stand back, Sonic.

Ty threw his Kaboomerangs at the crystal and they exploded when they hit the crystal. Then the crystal shattered and out came the Power Star.

(Dig-Spin Galaxy)

Mario and Kirby landed in the galaxy, which looked like one big mining operation with all the rocks and drills everywhere.

Mario- It's cool that you can use your Warp Star to get around the galaxies as efficient as the Luma's power can.

Kirby- It's how Star Warriors are able to travel around from planet to planet. It's also how I'm able to get to Earth whenever you need me.

Mario saw a small drill and got an idea as he approached it.

Kirby- Mario, what are you doing?

Mario- I'll bet we can use this drill to help us get around this galaxy.

Before Mario could reach it, a few drilling robots with Eggman's logo on them tried to jump at Mario. Luckily, Mario managed to dodge.

Mario- More of Eggman's robots?

One charged for Mario again, but Mario smashed it with his jump attack. Before the rest could try and attack Mario, Kirby inhaled the rest. After Kirby swallowed drill robots, Kirby transformed into Animal Kirby (from Kirby's Squeak Squad).

Animal Kirby- POYO!

Mario got the drill and held it over his head. Mario jumped and spun the drill to dig to the area on the other side of the platform they were on. However, when Mario got to the other side, he noticed he was not surrounded by more of Eggman's drill robots. That's when Mario realized he can't fight very well while holding that drill (a problem I do have when playing Galaxy 2). Then Animal Kirby jumped out of the ground and slashed all the drill robots with his claws.

Animal Kirby- I think your drill strategy has some flaws.

Mario- I don't have a power-up that can let me dig and attack like you can, Kirby.

Animal Kirby- I think I saw a star pad on top of the tall pillar on the other side of this area. If we dig on the opposite spot here, we can pop out of the top of the pillar.

Mario- Might work.

Animal Kirby rushed off a bit away from Mario and made an X in the ground.

Animal Kirby- I believe this was where the pillar was on the other side.

Mario and Animal Kirby dug through the ground, although Mario's drill dug faster than Animal Kirby. When they got out of the ground, they were now at the top of the pillar and were now in the star pad. Then they used the star pad to launch themselves to another part of the galaxy.

(At another part of the Spin-Dig Galaxy)

The starship owned by the Toad Brigade, the Starshroom, was moving through part Spin-Dig Galaxy. Inside were Luigi, Tails, Sly, and the members of the Toad Brigade. Captain Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Bank Toad, and Mail Toad. And apparently, they all looked mad at Sly.

Luigi- I can't believe you did that to poor Yoshi! Pushing him off the Starshroom like that! For all we know, he could be dead!

Sly- Yoshi is a tough dino. I'm sure he's still alive.

Tails- If he is, Yoshi is probably lost and alone in space all terrified. Just what are we going to tell Mario, Sonic, and Ty once we catch up with them?

Mail Toad- Maybe if we turn back, there's still a chance to save Yoshi.

Yellow Toad- ZZZZ…Mario…and Kirby…approaching…ZZZZ…

Captain Toad- What now?

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the roof of the Starshroom.

Luigi- What was that?

(On top of the Starshroom)

Mario and Animal Kirby landed.

Animal Kirby- What is this thing?

Mario- I know this! It's the Starshroom!

Then a hatch in the Starshroom opened up and Luigi stuck his head out.

Luigi- Mario!

Mario- About time you caught up.

Luigi- Wait, what's Kirby doing here?

Animal Kirby- Our paths crossed in one of the galaxies Mario went to.

Luigi- Mario…I've got some bad news…Yoshi…

Mario- Don't worry, Luigi. We rescued Yoshi.

Luigi- Yoshi's alright?! That's a relief.

Mario- Yoshi mentioned something about Sly pushing him off the Starshroom. Is that true?

Luigi- Well…

Mario put his hand over his face.

Mario- Shit! Ty's not gonna be happy to hear this and I'm sure Yoshi will be in the same mood when he sees Sly again.

Then Animal Kirby saw something shining just up ahead.

Animal Kirby- I think I see the Power Star on that asteroid. Think the Toad Brigade can bring us over there?

(At the small asteroid)

The Starshroom moved toward the asteroid and Mario and Animal Kirby jumped off.

Mario- Now where is that Power Star?

Then the asteroid began to shake and a mechanical voice could be heard.

Mechanical voice- Unauthorized presence detected! Activating Egg Driller!

Then the giant machine with two mechanical legs, what looked like a drill on its head, and a resemblance to Eggman's face appeared. But Mario and Animal Kirby noticed something else about this machine. In a glass case on the Egg Driller's head was the Power Star. The Egg Driller tried to stomp on Mario and Animal Kirby, but they managed to get out of the way. When Mario and Animal Kirby got to the other side of the asteroid, the Egg Driller flipped its head upside-down and a robot driller through the other side where they were. Animal Kirby swiped it away with his claw. Then Mario found another drill and got an idea.

Mario- Kirby, try and get it to do that again. I think I know how we can damage it.

Animal Kirby dug under the ground and the Egg Driller turned its head upside-down again to shoot another robot driller after Animal Kirby. However, when it flipped its head back again, Mario shot out of the ground with that drill and rammed it into the glass case, cracking the glass holding the Power Star in place. Then the Egg Driller began to glow red and began stomping around like crazy. As soon as Animal Kirby came out of the ground, the Egg Driller appeared behind him and kicked Animal Kirby to the ground and Animal Kirby changed back into regular Kirby. Mario rushed to help Kirby, but the Egg Driller was about to attack them again. But before it could, an energy beam and a fireball struck the Egg Driller from behind and caused it to short circuit. Mario and Kirby saw Fire Luigi and Tails with his arm gun standing on top of the Starshroom.

Fire Luigi- You can thank us later.

Tails- Kirby, catch!

Then Tails tossed a stone at Kirby and Kirby inhaled it to turn into Stone Kirby. Stone Kirby jumped right above the glass case, turned into a stone, and shattered the glass case, freeing the Power Star and blowing up the Egg Driller.

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Sonic and Ty arrived with the Power Star they got and presented it to Lubba.

Lubba- That's another one down.

Sonic- And before Mario and Kirby could find there's. Nobody's faster than me!

Ty- All joking aside, should we just wait for Mario and Kirby to come back?

Sonic- Might as well. He is our leader after all. I just hope it doesn't take too long.

Then the Starshroom appears and lands on the Luma Starship and Mario and Kirby come out of it.

Mario- Hope we didn't take too long, because I know how much Sonic hates to wait.

Sonic- Why's you two ride that here instead of the Luma's power?

Kirby- Because we found a few friends.

Then Luigi, Tails, Sly, and the Toad Brigade came out of the Starshroom.

Lubba- So these are your other friends you've been waiting for. Well, I'll let you get settled in. Let me know if they need any Luma power.

Then Sonic and Ty walked up to the rest of the group.

Sonic- Glad you finally made it, Tails. Believe it or not, I was worried about you.

Ty- Hey Sly, did you really push Yoshi off the starship like Yoshi keeps telling us?

Sly- Well…we got surrounded by Eggman's robots and…

Then Yoshi walks in and when he saw Sly, he glared at him.

Sly- Yoshi! You're not still mad, are yah?

Then Yoshi knocked Sly to the ground with his tongue.

Yoshi- Yoshi still mad!

Then Yoshi laid an egg and it landed on Sly's face before Yoshi stormed away.

Ty- Scrabbled Sly…I think I just lost my appetite.

Sly got up, whipped the egg off his face, and pulled out a small device.

Sly- I did remember to bring the Bunyip Beacon you asked for to help teleport our Bunyip Machines to your location.

Ty- Good, because you're gonna stay here on the Luma Starship and operate it.

Sly- What?

Ty- Someone has to impute the signal to teleport those machines when I need them. And after what you did to Yoshi, consider that your punishment, bro.

Mario- Hey Tails, how about helping Ty repair the Luma Starship below deck.

Ty- That's not a bad idea, mate. Tails' technical skills are just as good as mine and I could use some help.

Tails- Sure thing. I did bring my tools with me and I'm ready to be useful.

After Ty and Tails went into the engine room, Luigi walked up to Mario.

Luigi- I'm also ready to get back into the field after all that time crammed in the Starshroom.

Mario- Glad to hear it, Luigi. Because we're off to the next galaxy!

Then Mario grabbed the steering wheel and made the Luma Starship take off again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Boss Cass' Fiery Flotilla**

(Fluffy Buff Galaxy)

Cloud Mario and Cloud Luigi were scaling this very tall mountain to get the Power Star at the top. But surprisingly, they were being followed by Cloud Sonic and Cloud Ty as they were hopping from cloud to cloud.

Cloud Sonic- I feel a bit silly looking like this.

Cloud Ty- Come on. It's not so bad, mate. I actually think it's cool we're using the same power-ups as the Mario Brothers. Ash did it during the Kalos League.

Cloud Sonic- If only I had my Chaos Emeralds, I can turn Super Sonic and fly to the top instead.

Cloud Ty- That does make me curious. What if you turned Super Sonic while using one of the Mario's power-ups? I'll bet the power-up would get super charged as well.

Cloud Sonic- Maybe I'll experiment when we do find my emeralds.

Cloud Mario- It's too bad we had to leave Kirby behind. I can't believe the cloud flower wouldn't work on him. It worked the four of us.

Cloud Sonic- Maybe it has something to do with Kirby being the only hero on the team that's not from Earth.

Cloud Ty- That's one possibility. But another could be that Kirby's powers usually come from copying the attacks of whatever he eats.

Cloud Luigi- There's the Power Star!

Cloud Mario- Great. Let's grab it so we can pick up Kirby at the bottom of this mountain.

(At the bottom of the mountain)

Kirby was sitting on a rock with a sad look on his face.

Kirby- Damn it! If only I could use those power-up items too! I need to ask Meta Knight why I can't!

Then Kirby saw Cloud Mario, Cloud Luigi, Cloud Sonic, and Cloud Ty come down with the Power Star. Kirby turned his head and pouted a bit.

Kirby- Back so soon?

Cloud Mario- Kirby, I'm sorry we left you behind like that, but we did come back for you. I'm sure you'll be a big help in retrieving the next Power Star.

Kirby- I better not have to be left behind again!

(Back at the Luma Starship)

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with their latest Power Star.

Lubba- You guys are gathering a lot of Power Stars today, but why is Kirby looking so sour?

Mario- We had to use one of my power-up items to reach the Power Star and it rejected Kirby for some reason. So we left asked him to wait for us while we got the Power Star.

Then Tails walked out of the engine room.

Tails- Sonic using one of the Mario's power-ups! I would've loved to have seen that. I'll bet you looked cool.

Sonic- Actually, I thought I looked a little silly.

Ty- Is Sly behaving at least?

Then they heard some shouting and saw Sly trying to get Mail Toad away from the Bunyip Beacon.

Sly- Don't touch that! It's not a toy! I'm already in enough trouble for pushing Yoshi off! Ty will kill me if you break that! Now stop that!

Mario- Hey! Knock it off, Mail Toad.

Mail Toad- Ok…

Then Mail Toad let go of the Bunyip Beacon and left.

Tails- By the way, the Power Star tracker Ty and I installed into the Luma Starship's engine is has picked up a Grand Power Star.

Mario- Seriously?!

Lubba- With a Grand Power Star, we'll be able travel even further across the galaxies! It would most definitely bring us one step closer to finding where that Bowser monster took your special one.

Tails- That wasn't all I picked up. I also picked up a trace of Chaos energy like from the Chaos Emeralds. And a trace of energy from the spirit world like from the Mystic Talismans.

Sonic and Ty looked at each other for a moment.

Sonic- You think it could be them?

Ty- Let's hope so, because we do need to get both back as soon as possible!

Mario- Someone go wake Yoshi up, because we might need him for this. Tails, tell me which way?

Tails- It's over in that direction, Mario.

Mario- Alright, let's-a-go!

(Boss Cass' Galaxy Fortress)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty landed in front of the entrance of the strange fortress.

Mario- A Galaxy Fortress, like the ones Bowser built during my last Galaxy adventure.

Ty- But this is more of Boss Cass' tastes in design. Look, there's a statue of his head at the top up there.

They all looked up at to where Ty was pointing and there was a stone carving of Boss Cass mounted at the top.

Sonic- Guess that means Boss Cass is working with Bowser.

Ty- That would really surprise me, mate. Last time Bowser and Boss Cass worked together, Bowser ditched Boss Cass so he could escape after Mario and me cornered them. I figured Boss Cass would still be mad about that.

Kirby- Either way, we should find the Grand Power Star.

Sonic calls Tails on his communicator.

Sonic- Tails, is this the place?

Tails- The readings show the Grand Power Star is inside that Galaxy Fortress.

Sonic- Ok, let's go ring Boss Cass' bell!

As they approached the big door to the Galaxy Fortress until these Fills jumped out and attacked them. Then Kirby inhaled one of the Frills and transformed into Whip Kirby and he used that whip to knock away all the other Frills.

Whip Kirby- POYO!

Luigi- Strange how inhaling a Frill lizard turn you into Whip Kirby like that.

Mario looked up and saw a lever at the top of the wall above the door to the Galaxy Fortress.

Mario- Kirby, can you reach that with your whip?

Then Whip Kirby managed to get his whip around the lever and pull it, opening the door to the Galaxy Fortress.

Whip Kirby- I did it!

Mario- See Kirby, you were important to the team.

Whip Kirby- I guess you're right. Thanks Mario.

Inside were stone pillars surrounded by a sea of lava. As they were attempting to cross them, more of Boss Cass' Frills tried to attack them. But Sonic knocked them away with his homing shot and Yoshi with his egg bombs. At the top was a star pad which led them all to the top of the Galaxy Fortress, which was one medium sized asteroid. As soon as they landed, the ground began to shake violently.

Sonic- What the hell is going on?!

Mario- I don't know!

Then this huge mechanical worm shot out of the ground. The mechanical worm looked at Mario and the other before opening the hatch to the cockpit revealing that Boss Cass was piloting the machine.

Boss Cass- CAWHAHAHA! Well, well, well! If it isn't my good friend Ty and his miserable friends. Surprised to see me all the way here?

Ty- So this is where you went after your sudden disappearance, but I'm more surprised you're working with Bowser again after he double-crossed you last time.

Boss Cass- I'll admit, I was not thrilled to see Bowser again at first, but his peace offering more than made up for it. And guess what, I wasn't the only mastermind Bowser asked to assist him. However, I won't be needing any of their help to finish you off. My little worm is gonna eat you all for dinner!

Then the hatch closed and the mechanical worm began tunneling under the ground again.

Sonic- Where's this worm gonna pop up next?

Then the worm jumped out again and almost grabbed Whip Kirby. Luckily, Whip Kirby was able to dodge in time. As the worm was jutting out of the ground, Sonic noticed something. Because timed seemed slower to him, he was probably the only one that noticed it. As the mechanical worm was tunneling back into the ground, Sonic waited until a certain part of the mechanical worm was about to tunnel into the ground.

Sonic- Now!

Then Sonic used his spin dash attack to slam into part of the mechanical worm. Suddenly, the worm short circuit a bit and began to spark like crazy.

Boss Cass- What the **** is going on?! The controls stopped working for a moment there!

As the worm tried to bring the rest of its body underground, Sonic used his spin dash on another part of the worm and the same thing happened. Then Sonic used his spin dash on another part of the worm before it finally got its body into the ground.

Luigi- Sonic, what did you just do?

Sonic- I've fought enough of Eggman's robots to notice a defect in a machine when I see one. There are parts of the worm that have a bad frame cover which cover up its systems. Hit the last one located on its tail and it should blow up.

Ty- That's actually impressive, mate.

Sonic- I'm only capable of finding flaws. I still know nothing about how they really work or how to build one.

Boss Cass- Shit! Those two idiots, Orbot and Cubot told me they fixed that issue! Crap! This might strain the system, but I'm activating the overdrive!

Then the mechanical worm began to glow red and its speed increased dramatically. Even Sonic was having trouble dodging the worm. At one point, rocks from the worm jumping out of the ground caused some rocks to fall on top of Ty, pinning him to the ground with a rock on top of his leg.

Boss Cass- Now this is just perfect! I've been waiting a long time for this! Finally, I'll be rid of my arch nemesis, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, for good! CAWHAHAHA!

Then the mechanical worm charged for Ty while Ty tried to get his leg unstuck. Luckily, Yoshi's tongue and Wipe Kirby's whip around the mouth of the mechanical worm.

Yoshi- Hurry Mario's!

Whip Kirby- I don't know how long we can hold this!

Mario- Now's our chance, Luigi!

Then Mario and Luigi did a jump attack on the part of the tail Sonic said the last weak spot was and the mechanical worm sparked again.

Boss Cass- NOO! What have you retards done?!

Then the mechanical worm exploded, made Boss Cass crash into the ground, and released the Grand Power Star he had. While Mario grabbed the Grand Power Star, Sonic helped Ty get his leg unstuck.

Ty- Thanks, mate. Now there's just one more thing to take care of.

Boss Cass was slowly getting back up.

Boss Cass- Ow! My head!

Then Boss Cass realized he was surrounded by Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Whip Kirby, Sonic, and Ty.

Ty- Give it up, Boss Cass!

Boss Cass- Never! Never! Never!

Then a beam of light surrounded Boss Cass as he suddenly vanished. Or so they thought until they heard noises above them.

Boss Cass- Would you scooch over? You're oversized but keeps getting in my way!

Eggman- How about you just be grateful I came to get you out of this mess!

Mario and the others looked up and saw Eggman and Boss Cass riding Eggman's hover craft.

Sonic- Why am I not surprised to see you here too, Baldy McNosehair?

Eggman- Shut the **** up, Sonic! You know how much I hate being called that!

Then Boss Cass checked his pockets for something and began acting upset.

Boss Cass- Hold on a second! Where are they?!

Eggman- Don't tell me you lost…

Then Yoshi saw something shining in the wreckage of the mechanical worm and pulled out two things. A glowing green gem and a gold talisman with a picture of a platypus on it.

Sonic- Holly shit! It's one of the Chaos Emeralds!

Ty- And one of the Mystic Talismans!

Eggman- Boss Cass, you idiot! You just lost a Grand Power Star, a Mystic Talisman, and a Chaos Emerald to them!

Then Eggman slapped Boss Cass in the back of his head.

Boss Cass- Just get me out of here!

Eggman- Fine, but Bowser will not be happy when he hears this.

Then Eggman and Boss Cass escaped in Eggman's hover craft.

Sonic- Now we know who stole the emeralds and the talismans from us.

As soon as Sonic grabbed his Chaos Emerald and Ty grabbed his Mystic Talisman, as strange elderly looking Bunyip spirit appeared out of nowhere.

Nandu Gili- I see you have recovered on of the Mystic Talismans, Ty.

Luigi- Who is this guy?!

Ty- You can relax, everyone. This is the Bunyip Elder, Nandu Gili.

Then Nandu Gili took a look at Mario.

Nandu Gili- You know, there was another Tasmanian Tiger that served the Bunyip Spirits 1,000 years ago. I can't remember his name, but he knew a man who looked very similar to you, Mario. Anyway, turns out Bowser was the one who stole the Chaos Emeralds and the Mystic Talismans.

Ty- How'd you figure that out?

Nandu Gili- I did some research after you all went into outer space. Bowser used the combine power of the stars, emeralds, and talismans to super charge is body, which is why he's now so big. But he used the Chaos Emeralds and Mystic Talismans as an offering to those who are helping him with his plot. Boss Cass, Doctor Eggman, and King DeDeDe.

Whip Kirby- So DeDeDe is involved in this.

Nandu Gili- But Bowser's plot is even worse than you think. He plans to recreate the big bang and remake the universe in his own image.

Mario- Is there a way to stop Bowser?

Nandu Gili- If you can reclaim what he has taken from you, it will weaken his control over this power. I wish you the best of luck, my friends.

Then Nandu Gili vanishes.

(At Bowser's base in the center of the universe)

Boss Cass is kneeling before a pissed off giant Bowser.

Bowser- I went through such great lengths to get you those Mystic Talismans as a peace offering for what I did last time we worked together and you lose one already! Not to mention a Chaos Emerald and a Grand Power Star! You have any idea how much this could cripple our plans?!

Boss Cass- Yes! I know! But let me make it up to you!

Bowser- No! I feel like testing my new power against them. I'll go next. You stay here and keep an eye on the princess until I return.

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned to the starship with the Grand Power Star. Once they landed, the Grand Power Star opened up a vortex to a further Galaxy.

Tails- Sonic, you're back! And I see you got the Grand Power Star.

Sonic- That's not all we found.

Then Sonic pulls out the green Chaos Emerald.

Tails- One of the Chaos Emeralds?! Where did you find it?!

Luigi- From Boss Cass after we totaled his machine.

Ty- He also had a Mystic Talisman.

Mario- It might be best if we kept them here on the starship. Tails, know where we can store these for now?

Tails- There's some space in the engine room we can keep the Chaos Emerald and the Mystic Talisman until we find the rest. That is if Lubba doesn't mind.

Lubba- It's fine by me. After all, you're the ones in charge, remember?

Mario- And that vortex that just opened up?

Lubba- That is how we can now travel to the next region of space. We're now one step closer to retrieving your special one, buddy! Through space and time to an unknown world we go! I'm jiggling just thinking about it! Ready, Captain?

Mario- Alright everyone! Let's-a-go!

Mario took hold of the steering wheel again and the Luma Starship launched into the vortex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Bug Hive**

(The Puzzle Plank Galaxy)

Luigi, Ty, and Kirby landed in this sunny looking Galaxy with wooden areas, bugs, and saws everywhere. However, Luigi was actually wearing the wrong outfit.

Luigi- What kind of Galaxy is this?

Ty- Feels more like a saw mill with all this wood and saw blades everywhere.

Then Ty and Kirby looked at Luigi and stared at him for a moment.

Luigi- What?

Ty- Luigi…what the hell are you wearing?!

Luigi looked at his clothes and saw he was dressed like a cowboy (the cowboy outfit from Mario Party 2).

Luigi- I must've grabbed the wrong outfit when we rushed to get to the next galaxy.

Kirby- Let's just find that Power Star and regroup with the others as soon as possible. I've got a bad feeling about this place.

Luigi, Kirby, and Ty jumped to this one wooden platforms only to see it crawling with Wigglers.

Luigi- Oh no! Wigglers! Guys, whatever you do, don't attack these guys!

Kirby- Why?

Luigi- Because most of our power-ups don't hurt them and jumping on them only makes them angry! Yoshi eating them has so far been the only way to beat them!

Kirby- Eating them, huh?

The Wigglers eventually noticed Luigi, Kirby, and Ty and began to charge for them. Then Kirby used in inhale to swallow one of the Wigglers.

Ty- You did say eating them worked and Kirby can eat everything like Yoshi can.

Kirby finished inhaling the last of the Wiggler, a star pad appeared for them to get to the next area with. The three of them landed on another wooden platform, but there were three strange creatures that looked almost like Kirby.

Kirby- Oh shit! Not them!

Ty- DeDeDe's minions?

Kirby- Yeah, they're called Scarfies! They might look cute now, but they can show their ugly sides in a heartbeat and the worst part is I can' inhale them for some reason! And because I don't have any of my copy abilities at the moment, I'm powerless to stop them!

Luigi- These guys?

Then Luigi approached one and patted it on the head before turning around.

Luigi- I don't see anything wrong with them.

Then those three Scarfies changed from cute to a one-eyed monster.

Kirby- Luigi, look out!

Then one of the Scarfies bit Luigi in the rear and made Luigi jump into the air in pain. Before the Scarfies could attack again, Ty knocked the out with his boomerangs.

Kirby- Nice work there, Ty.

Ty- We need to move, because I don't think we and to stay much longer!

Luigi and Kirby were confused at first, but then Ty pointed at all the saw blades slicing away at the wooden platform they were standing on.

Ty- Unless we want to fall into space, we need to find the next star pad and fast, mates!

The three of them began rushing as fast as they could to try and get to the next area while trying to avoid the saw blades slowly cutting off different parts of the platform. While at the same time trying to avoid all the bug enemies that tried to get in their way. But as one blade was about to fall into space, Kirby used his inhale to swallow the saw blade and turn into Cutter Kirby.

Cutter Kirby- POYO! Just thought it would be wise to get a copy ability now before we move on.

They eventually made it to the star pad which took them to another wooden platform.

Luigi- This better be where the Power Star is. I'm getting tired of smelling sawdust.

Ty- Strange. There's a picture of a beetle on this wooden platform.

Cutter Kirby- That beetle looks familiar for some reason. Almost looks like…

Before Cutter Kirby could finish that sentence, a large beetle creature fell from the sky and almost landed on them. Luckily, they dodged.

Cutter Kirby- Bugzzy!

Ty- You know this bug?

Cutter Kirby- He works for King DeDeDe.

Luigi- Well, he has the Power Star in between his pinchers.

Cutter Kirby- This means we have to fight Bugzzy to get it.

Luigi tried to jump on Bugzzy, but Bugzzy caught Luigi's foot with his pinchers and tossed Luigi into the air. Then more saw blades appeared right where Luigi was about to land. Ty quickly contacted Sly on his communicator.

Ty- Sly, I need the Battle Bunyip, now!

Sly- Sure thing, Ty.

Then a red machine (similar to Ty's Shadow Bunyip but much smaller) was teleported in front of Ty and Ty quickly jumped in. Then the machine slammed its fists into the ground and made a shockwave that blew away the saw blades before Luigi could land on them and get sliced to pieces.

Cutter Kirby- That's not your Shadow Bunyip.

Ty- It's a Battle Bunyip. Not as powerful as me Shadow Bunyip, but this one can make shockwaves. I have a bunch of different Bunyip machines each design for different situations.

Luigi- How did that bug just stop my jump attack?

Cutter Kirby- Bugzzy is good at grabbing his opponents and throwing them. Best to hit him from a distance. Like this!

Then Cutter Kirby threw a small blade at Bugzzy and knocked him to the ground. Before Bugzzy could get back up, Ty threw his Flamerangs at Bugzzy, forcing him to drop the Power Star.

(Hightail Falls Galaxy)

Mario, Yoshi, and Sonic arrived at this galaxy that looked like a bunch of wooden bridges surrounded by a giant water fall.

Sonic- We're not gonna have to go into the water, are we?

Mario- No Sonic, Tails said it was at the top of this obstacle course of a bridge. Is that a 90-degree angle over there?!

Mario rode on Yoshi's back as Yoshi and Sonic walked over to a slant in the bridge.

Sonic- Wow! That is a 90-degree angle climb. I know I can run up there with my speed, but I don't think Yoshi can run that fast.

Just then, Yoshi as a pepper nearby and wrapped his tongue around it. After Yoshi ate the pepper, he changed from green to orange and began running up the wall.

Sonic- I guess that solves that problem. Never thought I'd say this, but wait for me!

Then Sonic charged his spin dash and began dashing up the wall too. Eventually, they arrived at an area that wasn't a 90-degree angle drop. Sonic arrived there first (no surprise) and the pepper's effect wore off when Yoshi made it.

Mario- Good work there, Yoshi!

Yoshi- But Yoshi no want to that again soon. That uncomfortable.

Sonic- Then I got bad news.

Then Yoshi saw Sonic pointing at another 90-degree angle wall only it was more complicated than simply going up to the top and they could see the Power Star floating in one corner of that wall.

Yoshi- ****!

Mario- I'll buy you all the Yoshi Fruit you want when we get back to Earth. Let's just hurry and get that Power Star.

(Back at the Luma Starship)

Tails was looking at the Bunyip Beacon while Sly was standing behind him.

Sly- Be careful with that! It's a very delicate machine!

Tails- Don't worry, Sly. I'm good with machines. I'll admit, your bother Ty is a bit better than I am, but I still know what I'm doing. This is pretty cool that it can teleport those Bunyip machines to wherever Ty is. I wonder how it works.

Sly- It would take far too long to give you the full details, but we've been using some rare stones called Thunder Eggs to power it.

Then Luigi, Kirby, and Ty arrived back on the Luma Starship with the Power Star they got from Bugzzy.

Lubba- Welcome back.

Sly- Ty, did that Battle Bunyip help out?

Ty- It did, Sly. But the place was crawling with bugs! (Shivers) I don't want to talk about it!

Luigi- Us neither!

Kirby- Are Mario, Sonic, and Yoshi back yet?

Then Mario, Yoshi, and Sonic arrived on the Power Star they got and Yoshi wasn't looking so good.

Ty- Yoshi, you feeling ok? I haven't seen you like this since you drank that weird stuff on Pi'illo Island.

Yoshi- Yoshi need lie down…

Mario- I think Yoshi needs a break.

Sonic- And what is Luigi wearing?

Luigi- Can we just dropped the fact I put on the wrong pare of clothes?!

Mario- Hey, where's the Toad Brigade?

Tails- I picked up another Power Star somewhere the Boulder Bowl Galaxy and the Toad Brigade took their Starshroom and left. Foolish move in my opinion. I also detected another Power Star in the Cosmic Cove Galaxy, but that Galaxy is full of water.

Sonic- (Shivers) I think I'll take the Boulder Bowl Galaxy.

Mario- Ok. Sonic and I will go after the Toad Brigade at the Boulder Bowl Galaxy. Ty, Kirby, you go to the Cosmic Cove Galaxy. And Luigi, you stay here and keep an eye on Yoshi. He's not doing too good after all those peppers he ate.

Ty- In that case, Sly, ready the Sub Bunyip for this galaxy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rolling Around at The Speed of Sound**

(Bolder Bowl Galaxy)

Mario and Sonic arrived at his galaxy that looked like a bowling alley with several ramps. However, as soon as they landed, a swarm of Octoombas attacked them.

Sonic- Looks like they sent the welcoming committee.

Mario- It's too bad they'll never learn.

Mario knocked three of them away with his Luma spin attack and Sonic knocked another three away with his spin dash. Once all the Octoombas were defeated, a cage in the center of the area opened up, revealing two rock mushrooms. At the same time, Mail Toad, Bank Toad, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad came out of hiding.

Blue Toad- Mario, Sonic, are we glad to see you!

Mario- Tails told us you tried to go after the Power Star located in this galaxy.

Bank Toad- That was Captain Toad's idea. Now he's trapped on the other side with monsters running around.

Sonic- I guess this means we'll have to rescue him.

Then Mario and Sonic saw the rock mushrooms.

Sonic- More of your power-up?

Mario- Yes, and you'll have to use it too to help get around his galaxy.

Sonic- It better not make me look silly.

Then Mario and Sonic ate the rock mushrooms and turned into Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic.

Boulder Sonic- At least it looks better than that cloud power-up. How does this one work?

Boulder Mario- It's like a heavier version of your spin dash. But I doubt the weight of the rocks will slow you down when you're rolling.

Yellow Toad- ZZZZ…use the ramps…ZZZZ…to reach Power Star…ZZZZ…

Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic looked at each other.

Boulder Sonic- Does this guy sleep the whole fanfiction?!

Boulder Mario- Probably. He does sleep a lot. Ok, you Toads stay put while Sonic and I find Captain Toad. Hopefully, he's not in too much trouble.

Then Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic turned into giant boulders and dashed over the ramp to the next area.

Boulder Sonic- So that's why they call it Boulder Bowl Galaxy. Almost feels like we're bowling. But it wouldn't be the first time I used myself as the ball while bowling.

Boulder Mario- I honestly don't know how you do it, Sonic. My head is still spinning from all that rolling.

Boulder Sonic- I'm just used to it I guess.

Up ahead were more Octoombas, spiked bushes, tar pits to slow them down, and a rolling Chain Chomp. And standing at the end next to a large crystal was Captain Toad who was trying to break open the crystal with a pickaxe.

Captain Toad- Must find the Power Star…

Boulder Mario- Toad!

Captain Toad- Oh! Hi there, Mario! Hi there, Sonic! You looking to the Power Star too?

Boulder Sonic- Actually we were looking for you.

Captain Toad- Me?! You don't need to worry about me. I'm the fearless leader of the Toad Brigade and I can…

Then Captain Toad saw the Chain Chomp about to roll him over and barely got out of the way.

Captain Toad- Ok…maybe I could use some help.

Then Boulder Sonic turned into a boulder and smashed the large crystal to pieces, revealing a star pad.

(In another part of the Boulder Bowl Galaxy)

Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic arrived at this huge metal ball floating in around in space. But as soon as they landed, the metal sphere they were on began to rumble. Then Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic saw this machine rolling around like a boulder. When it stopped rolling, it was revealed to be one of Eggman's robots, but it was being piloted by the two most unlikely characters imaginable. Orbot and Cubot.

Cubot- Let me drive it!

Orbot- No, it's still my turn!

Orbot and Cubot continued to argue and slapping each other in the face while Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic just starred at them, not believing what they were seeing.

Boulder Sonic- Orbot? Cubot?

Then Orbot and Cubot noticed Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic.

Orbot- Mario and Sonic are here?!

Cubot- I see Mario, but where's Sonic?

Orbot- You mean to tell me you don't see Sonic standing right next to Mario?

Cubot- All I see is a hedgehog made out of stone. Sonic is a blue hedgehog.

Orbot- Look at Mario! Sonic is obviously using the same super power as Mario!

Boulder Sonic- Typical of those two idiots. How on Earth did Eggman let Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb over here pilot one of his machines anyway?!

Orbot- Actually, the doctor doesn't know we took his Egg Roller for a drive.

Boulder Mario- This is just ridicules. Let's just leave these two be and find that Power Star.

Cubot- Power Star? I know where that is!

Boulder Sonic- You do?

Cubot- Sure. It's what's powering the Egg Roller we're driving.

Orbot- Cubot, why did you tell them that?!

Cubot- What. I was just trying to be nice.

Orbot- Cubot, need I remind you Sonic is the enemy. And second, now they know we have the Power Star which is gonna lead to us fighting them now.

Cubot- Oooh…I didn't think of that…

Boulder Mario- How does Eggman put up with them every day?

Boulder Sonic- You're guess is as good as mine. But let's try to make this as painless as possible for them. We own them that much.

Orbot- Dream on, Sonic! If you want this Power Star, you'll have to get past us and the Egg Roller!

Cubot- Goodie! I get to drive it now!

Orbot- I said it was still my turn to drive!

Then Orbot and Cubot went back to yelling at each other while slapping each other in the face.

Boulder Mario- Almost like watching the Three Stodges except there's only two of them.

Eventually, the Egg Roller began to chase after Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic. Eventually, Orbot and Cubot lost sight of Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic.

Cubot- Where'd they go?

Orbot- They have to be around here somewhere.

Then Orbot and Cubot were startled when they felt something ram into the Egg Roller from behind. When they turned around, they saw Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic in their boulder forms charging into them from behind.

Cubot- You're doing it wrong! Let me do it!

Orbot- No! Let me!

Then they began fighting again and they accidentally pushed the rolling button. The Egg Roller curled up into a ball and began rolling around like crazy. And Orbot and Cubot were having trouble controlling the Egg Roller now.

Orbot- This is way too fast!

Cubot- MOMMY!

The Egg Roller rolled around the metal sphere they were on over and over again uncontrollably. Still, Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic still had trouble dodging it. Eventually, Orbot and Cubot found the breaks and made it stop rolling.

Orbot- God damn it! That…was unpleasant…

Cubot- I think I'm gonna hurl…

Orbot- You're a robot. You can't hurl.

Then Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic rolled into the Egg Roller again and this time it blew up when they hit it. Then Orbot and Cubot fell to the ground as the Power Star flew out of the Egg Roller's wreckage. Orbot and Cubot looked up and saw Boulder Mario and Boulder Sonic standing above them.

Cubot- I guess this is the end. Farwell cruel world!

Orbot- Just make it quick, Sonic.

Boulder Sonic- What are you two talking about. You're no threat. Nuisance maybe, but not a threat.

Boulder Mario- We're just taking this Power Star and leaving. You two are free to go.

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Mario and Sonic returned with the Power Star they got from Orbot and Cubot. As soon as they landed, they were greeted by Tails and Luigi.

Tails- Sonic, did you and Mario found the Power Star?

Sonic- We did and boy are you not gonna believe this adventure.

Luigi- Hopefully it went better than what happened between Ty and Kirby.

Then Mario and Sonic saw Kirby and Ty completely soaking wet and still dripping water from their bodies.

Ty- And I thought letting DK driving me Bunyips was a bad idea!

Kirby- We still got the Power Star.

Ty- But you totaled me Sub Bunyip! You know how hard it will take to fix, mate?! Not to mention, we almost drowned down there!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bowser's Big Lava Power Party**

Tails and Sly were sitting around the table with the Toad Brigade and a few Luma's playing Go-Fish.

Tails- Got any 3's?

Luma- Go fish.

Then they all saw Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty return with another Power Star.

Lubba- You six keep coming back with Power Stars more quickly than I imagined you would.

Tails- I see you're back from the Wind Glide Galaxy so soon.

Sonic rubbed his index figure against his nose.

Sonic- We entered a race where the first prize was the Power Star. And with speed like mine, how could we lose.

Tails- That's good, because we've recently detected something you might be interested in.

Ty- You and Sly fixed me Sub Bunyip?

Tails- Yes we have, but that's not what I wanted to tell you. We found another one of Bowser's Galaxy Fortress' and we believe another Grand Power Star is there like in the last one.

Kirby- That does sound like something worth looking into.

Sly- One more thing, Ty. The Galaxy Fortress is practically covered with lava pits. Might I suggest the Thermo Extreme Bunyip?

(At the Galaxy Fortress)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, UFO Kirby, Sonic, and Ty in his Thremo Extreme Bunyip landed. Like Tails and Sly warned, most of the area was surrounded by lava.

Luigi- Hey Kirby, where did that outfit come from?

UFO Kirby- I asked Tails if he had something I could inhale for my copy ability before we left and he gave me an old machine part.

Sonic- And Ty, won't it be hard maneuvering in that big bulky machine you're in?

Ty- This bulky machine is just what I need for this environment. The Thermo Extreme Bunyip can actually swim in lava.

Sonic- Be serious, Ty. I know you're a genius, but there is no way any…

Then Ty moved his Thermo Extreme Bunyip into the lava, had it doggy paddle a bit, then the back stroke, and then the Thermo Extreme Bunyip began jumping like a dolphin in the lava. Then Ty drove his Thermo Extreme Bunyip out of the lava and walked up to Sonic.

Ty- Believe me now, mate.

Sonic- Ok, so it can withstand lava after all.

Ty- It can, but there is a limit to how long it can stay in the lava.

Then they saw some stone platforms moving in the lava for them to jump on to get across the lava. Then a foe from Kirby games called Bonkers appeared on one of the stone platforms and threw a few of its mini bombs at them. Luckily, UFO Kirby fired a laser that destroyed the bombs before they hit the ground. The Bonkers swung its mallet at them, but Ty's Thermo Extreme Bunyip caught it. Then the Thermo Extreme Bunyip punched the Bonkers and knocked it out. After doing a few more of hopping from one platform to another, they surprisingly found the Toad Brigade standing on a small platform in a sea of Lava.

Mario- The Toad Brigade again.

Captain Toad- Mario, good to see you again! Say…can you give us a hand here?

UFO Kirby- I got this.

Then UFO Kirby flew over towards the Toad Brigade and sort of pulled them up with a tractor beam from his UFO body and carried them all across the lava and onto the same platform Mario and the others were standing on.

Mario- Mind telling me what's you're doing here?

Captain Toad- We were only trying to help until we realized Bowser was in charge of this base.

Sonic- Bowser's here? I figured we'd face him last.

Mail Toad- By the way, we met someone who told us to give this to you if we saw you, Mario.

Then Mail Toad pulls out a red star power-up from his mailbag.

Mario- A red star?! Who gave you this?!

Blue Toad- We don't know. He had a face that was similar to Tabuu's, but most of his body was cloaked in shadows. Oddly enough, he claimed to have known your ancestor for some reason.

Bank Toad- But he assured us he was a friend.

Luigi- Has to be if he's willingly giving us the item that gives us out most powerful transformation.

Mario- Luigi, Yoshi, it's too dangerous here for the Toad Brigade here. Try and get them back to the Luma Starship while we get the Grand Power Star back from Bowser.

Luigi- And how are we supposed to do that?

Ty- Sly, send Luigi the Gunyip.

Then a large jet plane was teleported in front of Luigi and Yoshi.

Ty- And please try not to crash it!

UFO Kirby- Touchy with your machines, are we?

Ty- Actually, I let Donkey Kong pilot the Gunyip and he crashed it…three ****ing times!

Tails through the communicator- Don't worry. I'll guide Luigi and Yoshi on the controls.

After Luigi and Yoshi left with the Toad Brigade, Mario, UFO Kirby, Sonic, and Ty arrived at this sea of lava and a large door on the other side of it.

Sonic- I don't see any platforms we can use to get across.

Then Ty opened the cockpit to his Thermo Extreme Bunyip.

Ty- I got room for maybe one of you in me Bunyip machine to ride over the lava. But what about those that can't ride?

Mario looked at UFO Kirby again.

Mario- Kirby, think you can that tractor beam across a lava pit this wide?

(Over at the large cosmic door)

Ty's Thermo Extreme Bunyip jumped out of the lava and opened the cockpit so Sonic could get out.

Sonic- How can such huge machines have such tiny cockpits? Even for one person in there.

Ty- Sorry if it's cramped, mate. I rarely have a situation where I have someone else riding one of me Bunyips.

Then Sonic and Ty saw UFO Kirby carrying Mario over the lava with the same tractor beam. Once UFO Kirby dropped Mario off on the platform, he collapsed to the ground and changed back to regular Kirby.

Kirby- Damn it, Mario! You're much heavier than you look!

Mario- I already heard Pit complain about that when he had to carry me once.

Ty- What kind of door is this?

Mario- Looks similar to the big red doors that lead to the final room in Bowser's castles, except this one is much larger.

Before they knew it, the door opened up, revealing a black vortex of some kind before sucking them all in. The next thing Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty knew, they were standing on another platform and see Bowser in his new giant for sitting on a castle as a throne.

Bowser- Bwahahaha! You finally showed up, Mario! And I see you brought the pink blob, the orange fuzzball, and the filthy blue rat with you!

Sonic- You mother****ing dumbass! I told you I'm a hedgehog!

Bowser- Look at you, running around like little fleas on puny planetoids. Know what isn't puny? My massive new power…The power that's going to ****ing flatten you into space pancakes! I'm sure that glutton, DeDeDe would like to try those.

Then Bowser roars before Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty were suddenly pulled onto this asteroid.

Sonic- What just happened?

Ty- And where did Bowser go?

Kirby looked up and got a very worried look on his face.

Kirby- Uh, guys…

Then a large meteor almost hit them. They barely had enough time to get out of the way before it could land on them. To make matters even worse, more meteors began falling from the sky and onto the small asteroid they seemed to be stuck on. Ty has the most difficulty since he was still driving that Thermo Extreme Bunyip. After all the meteors stopped falling, Mario saw Bowser's fist about ram into him. Mario was able to get out of the way get out of the way.

Bowser- Shit! I missed!

Then Bowser tried to move his arm, but his fist became stuck in the asteroid.

Mario- Now's my chance to act!

After Bowser punched into the asteroid, he also knocked those meteors that landed which were still in tack back into the air.

Before one flew away, Mario hopped on the asteroid, performed a ground pound, and knocked it right back at Bowser, hitting him in the jaw. Bowser became unstuck and moved his jaw back into place.

Bowser- Cheap shot there, Mario. (ROAR)

Suddenly, more meteors fell from the sky. However, Ty got an idea after seeing Mario hit Bowser with a meteor like that.

Ty- This Bunyip can stand through lava, it can take the heat of those meteors too.

Then Ty show the Thermo Extreme Bunyip's left arm like a grappling hook (the Thermo Extreme Bunyip's left hook option from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan) and knocked one of the meteors back at Bowser.

Bowser- As much as I want to destroy Mario more than the rest of these ****heads, that tin can the orange fuzzball is driving is the biggest threat at the moment.

Then Bowser quickly flies out of sight.

Kirby- Where'd he go?

Sonic- I've got a bad feeling about this!

Then Bowser appeared behind Ty and grabbed him while he was still in the Thremo Extreme Bunyip.

Bowser- Gotcha!

Ty began to struggle, but the Thermo Extreme Bunyip was getting crushed in Bowser's grip and there was little he could do.

Bowser- Your oversized machines might pose a threat to me if I was normal sized. But now they're nothing more than an action figure to me! And I can take them apart as easily as one too! GWAHAHAHA!

Sonic tried to charge for Bowser with a spin dash to rescue Ty, but Bowser flew away but still in view.

Bowser- What's wrong? Can't reach me from up here? Guess now you can watch as I crush the orange fuzzball like a soda can.

Mario- This is bad! We have to help Ty somehow!

Sonic- Mario, you still have that red star the Toad Brigade game you? Now might be a good time to use it.

Mario- The red star?! I almost forgot I had it!

Then Mario pulls out the red star, eats it, and transforms into Ultra Mario.

Ultra Mario- Hold on, Ty. I'm coming, mate!

Then Ultra Mario flies up and catches Bowser completely off guard with a punch to the gut. Then Bowser not only let go of what was left of Ty's Thermo Extreme Bunyip, but he also coughed up two colorful stones (one red and one purple), a gold talisman with a picture of a dingo on it, and a Grand Power Star. Then Bowser shrunk a bit and fell to the ground.

Bowser- What the ****?! I shrunk!

Then Bowser saw that Sonic had already grabbed the two Chaos Emerald, Ty grabbed the Mystic Talisman, and Ultra Mario grabbed the Grand Power Star.

Bowser- Where did you get a red star?! There weren't any around!

Ultra Mario- It doesn't really matter, Bowser. You've lost.

Bowser- This round maybe, but it's too late to stop my plans. You'll need more than the pink blob, the rat, and the orange fuzzball to stop me this time.

Sonic- I'm not a rat! And I'll rip off your ***** if you don't stop calling me that when I get the chance!

Then Bowser used what dark power he had left to teleport away.

(At Bowser's base in the center of the universe)

Bowser was attempting to absorb energy from the stars again to become giant again. However, Boss Cass was standing behind him, laughing.

Boss Cass- CAWHAHAHA! And you were complaining about me screwing up! If anything, you screwed up more because you lost two Chaos Emeralds while I only lost one! CAWHAHAHA…

Before Boss Cass could finish laughing, Bowser grabbed Boss Cass by the neck and began choking him.

Bowser- I wouldn't laugh so hard if I were you, Boss Cass. I might not be giant right now, but I will be again soon. Even still, I'm still in charge of this operation and I can still crush you like a roach with eases! Besides, somehow Mario had a red star that turns him into his most powerful form with him. The same power-up he fought Tabuu with in Grand Metropolis when Tabuu attacked.

Then Bowser let go of Boss Cass. While Boss Cass was trying to catch his breath, King DeDeDe, Orbot, and Cubot entered the room.

King DeDeDe- You seen Eggman anywhere? I found his two dumb bots lost in space and…Bowser? Was that giant boost only temporary or something?

Bowser- Mario landed a cheap shot on me and now I need time to regain that power. I need someone else to deal with them until then.

King DeDeDe- Leave that to me! Eggman and I were working on my new toy earlier. I think it's time put it through a test drive.

Bowser- Fine. Whatever. Just try not to lose the Grand Power Star, Mystic Talisman, or Chaos Emerald I gave you.

(At the Luma Starship)

Mario and the others returned to the starship with the Grand Power Star as it opened another vortex to another part of the galaxy.

Ty- Can't believe another of me Bunyip's is totaled!

Kirby- At least I didn't wreck it.

Ty- This is still gonna take some time to fix, mate. I might have to skip the next galaxy to repair the Thermo Extreme Bunyip since it's the only machine I have that can travel in lava. Sly, we need to get to work on the repairs soon.

Lubba- Well, asides from Ty's wrecked machine, I trust things went well.

Sonic- We fought Bowser in his giant form and we managed to get another Grand Power Star, Mystic Talisman, and two Chaos Emeralds!

Tails- Alright Sonic! This means we have three out of the seven Emeralds back!

Sly- Not to mention two out of the five talismans.

Lubba- More importantly, we can now move forward across the universe and get even closer to where that Bowser monster took your special one.

Mario- But who was that man who gave the red star to the Toad Brigade.

Luigi- I don't think it's worth worrying about, Mario.

Mario- I guess you're right. Alright everyone, we're off to the next world!

Then the Luma Starship took off. Little did they noticed, there was a mysterious figure watching them while standing on an asteroid they passed while driving into the vortex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Luigi's Galaxy Mansion**

(Cloudy Court Galaxy)

The Cloudy Court Galaxy was a peaceful place with blue skies fluffy clouds…or so it appeared. Cloud Mario, Cloud Luigi, Winged Kirby, and Cloud Sonic were jumping from cloud to cloud over a pit of toxic goo while being chased by comic clones of themselves.

Cloud Sonic- God damn it! I really hate these fakers!

Winged Kirby- Wouldn't be so bad if we could at least fight them! They can even copy my copy ability! Maybe Ty had the right idea when he stayed behind to fix his machine!

Cloud Mario- We only have one more silver star to get to turn them into the Power Star!

Cloud Luigi- It better because one touch and we lose our power-up and fall through the clouds and into that toxic substance!

With a close call, Cloud Mario grabbed the last silver star and the Power Star appeared.

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Ty was lying on a trolley and was working underneath the Thermo Extreme Bunyip while Tails, Sly, and a few Luma's were standing next to the toolbox.

Ty- Socket wrench.

Tails- Socket wrench.

Tails hands Ty the tool he asked for and Ty continued to work.

Ty- Clamp.

Tails and Sly pulled out the tool and handed it to Ty again.

Then Mario, Luigi, Kirby, and Sonic arrive with the Power Star.

Lubba- Good to see you again. How was your trip to the Cloudy Court Galaxy?

Luigi- We really don't want to talk about it!

Then Mario noticed Ty still trying to repair his Bunyip machine.

Mario- How's it going there, Ty?

Ty- Peachy. Now if you don't mind, mate, I'd like to get back to fixing me Thermo Extreme Bunyip.

Sonic- You spent nearly two days fixing that thing and you're still not finished?

Ty- These Bunyip machines are difficult even for me! Why else would I be this pissed about trying to repair them?! And to think, this is just me Thermo Extreme Bunyip. You know how long it would've taken if Bowser had done this to me Shadow Bunyip?!

Mario- Well, I'll give you until we reach the other galaxy, because I think it's time to rejoin the group.

Lubba- By the way, I made some lunch for you guys while you were away. Tails told me you liked chilidogs.

Then Lubba pulls out a plate full of chilidogs and Sonic eats one in the blink of an eye.

Sonic- Tails told you right! (Munch)

Tails- Also, maybe Luigi should stay here for the next galaxy.

Luigi- Why?

Tails- The next Power Star is located in a place called the Haunty Halls Galaxy. And as the name suggest, it's full of ghosts.

Luigi- …haunted…Oh…*****************!

Lubba- Langue Luigi! There are young Luma's present!

Luigi- If you only knew what I went through back in 2001…you'd know why…

Luigi walks over to Ty.

Luigi- Yeah, I agree with Tails. Maybe you can take my place while I fix your Bunyip.

Ty rolls the trolley he was on from underneath the Thermo Extreme Bunyip and looks at Luigi with a confused look on his face.

Ty- You don't even know what half of the tools in me toolbox are. How can you possibly fix this?

Luigi- Better than reliving that horrible memory that for one reason or another keeps being rubbed in my face.

Mario- Come on, Luigi. You need to get over this sooner or later.

(Haunty Halls Galaxy)

The Haunty Hill Galaxy was filled with all kinds of Boo's running around and the walkways were narrow like a hallway. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic and Ty arrived.

Mario- Reminds me of the haunted galaxy from our previous Galaxy adventure.

Luigi- Let's just hope there isn't another rock monster ghost.

Kirby- Where did that come from?

Sonic- I believe during their last galaxy quest, Luigi was captured by ghost who built a body out of stones from the tower they were in if I remember the stories correctly.

Mario- That's actually very accurate, Sonic.

Luigi- And he was almost as bad as King Boo was in my haunted mansion adventure!

As soon as they began moving down the narrow path to the star pad, Luigi and Yoshi noticed a looming shadow hovering behind them. When they turned around, they saw four small Boo's and one giant Boo covering their faces.

Luigi- Mario…

Mario and the others looked behind them and saw the Boo's.

Mario- Oh crap. Guys, these Boo's will come after us if we turn our backs to them.

Ty- Easy for Sonic with his speed, but harder for the rest of us.

Sonic- Can't we just attack them?

Yoshi- Sonic and Yoshi fought ghosts when Tabuu monster made Sonic and Mario switch places. Sonic should know ghosties can't be hurt unless they hit with light.

Luigi- That might be harder than you think.

Then they quickly looked behind them and saw what looked like the heads of Dry-Bone's chomping on parts of the paths like Pac-Man, temporarily making rifts in the path. That would make it too dangerous to try moonwalking down the path with the Boo's following them.

Kirby- Hold on. I got an idea.

Then Kirby performed his inhale and actually managed to inhale one of the Boo's. This turned Kirby into Ghost Kirby (a secret copy ability in Kirby's Squeak Squad).

Ghost Kirby- POYO!

Then Ghost Kirby tackled all the other Boo's to the ground.

Ghost Kirby- That should take care of the Boo's. Now let's go get that Power Star!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fire and Ice**

(Freezy Flake Galaxy)

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty arrived at this snow-covered area.

Luigi- It's cold in here!

Mario- We've gone through colder.

Sonic- Well, we can tell Bowser's been here.

Kirby- Why do you say that?

Sonic- The big ice sculpture of Bowser over there.

Ty- And it looks like it's blocking where we need to go. We need to get rid of it somehow.

Then Mario saw something to the left and rushed to it.

Mario- Guys! It's a batch of fire flowers! We can use these to get passed the snow Bowser.

Kirby- You mean you can. I can't use them, remember?

Ty- How about you stop whining and at least try.

Then they all each ate a fire flower. Mario and Luigi turned into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi. Sonic and Ty's fur changed from blue and orange to red after eating the fire flower. As for Kirby, he transformed into Fire Kirby (the usual Fire Kirby when he inhales a fire enemy).

Fire Luigi- AHHH! Where did Nazo come from?!

Fire Sonic- What the hell are you talking about, Luigi?

Fire Mario- That's just how Sonic apparently looks after eating a fire flower, Luigi.

Fire Sonic- Besides, Nazo is more gray. He's only red when he becomes Perfect Nazo.

Fire Kirby- I guess the fire flower can work with me, but it's the same as my fire copy ability.

Fire Ty- But at least you now have some fire power of your own.

Then Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, Fire Kirby, Fire Sonic, and Fire Ty each shot a fireball to melt the sculpture of Bowser.

Fire Sonic- Hey Ty, don't you still have your Flamerangs with you. You could've just used that instead of the Fire Flower.

Fire Ty- Oh yeah, mate. Almost forgot I still had those with me.

Behind the ice sculpture of Bowser was a small ice cave which lead to a slide to another area. A large warp pipe with several ice blocks surrounding it. However, they were being guarded by these snowmen creatures.

Fire Luigi- Those aren't Flurries.

Fire Kirby- Those are Chillies, snowmen that work for DeDeDe.

One of the Chillies threw a snow ball at Fire Sonic, but he dodged and left a trail of fire as he used his spin dash.

Fire Sonic- Interesting. I can combine my spin dash with the power of the fire flower power-up too.

Then Fire Sonic performed his spin dash and began running around the Chillies, surrounding them in fire which caused them to melt. After they melted, Fire Sonic stopped running and rubbed his index finger over his nose.

Fire Sonic- I would say that was cool, but really, that was hot! (Drumbeat)

Fire Kirby- That was terrible, Sonic!

Fire Mario- Either way, now we can thaw out the pipe. Ok everyone, let's melt the ice with our fire power.

(In another part of the Freezy Flake Galaxy)

Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, Fire Kirby, Fire Sonic, and Fire Ty jumped out of the warp pipe and saw they were now in a pit of lava with small patches of land to stand on. And in the center was another ice sculpture of Bowser.

Tails calling on the communicator- I'm picking up the Power Star's signal close by.

Fire Mario- The only thing we see is that snow statue of Bowser.

Fire Kirby- It must be inside of it. Let's melt it like the last one.

Fire Sonic- Ty, maybe you should call Sly and tell him to send you the Thermo Extreme Bunyip.

Fire Ty- One problem with that, Sonic. Me Thermo Extreme Bunyip is still under repairs. Bowser did more damage to it than we thought. But I think I have another idea.

Then Fire Ty pulls out his Frostyrangs.

Fire Ty- Ironic, using an ice based weapon in a fire based form.

Then Fire Ty threw the Frostyrangs at the lava, making small patches of snow to walk across.

Fire Kirby- A little strange how there's still snow with all this lava around.

Fire Mario- Sort of reminds me of another galaxy I went to during my first galaxy adventure.

Fire Ty- Or this forest fire in the snowy mountain me and me friends got stuck in once (a level in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 1).

Eventually, they reached the ice sculpture and a Power Star came out after they melted it with their fireballs.

(Back at the Luma Star Ship)

Yoshi had the Bunyip beacon in his mouth while Tails and Sly were trying to get it out.

Sly- Yoshi, spit that out this instant.

Tails- It's an important device and you should know that. Ty needs that to teleport his Bunyip machines to him when needed.

Then Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with the Power Star.

Mario- Is Yoshi trying to eat something he shouldn't again?

Sly- Yeah, the Bunyip beacon!

Ty- WHAT?!

Sonic- Let me.

Then Sonic pulls out a Yoshi Mellon.

Sonic- Yoshi, I'll give you this if you let spit out Ty's beacon.

Then Yoshi spat out the Bunyip beacon and into Sly's paws.

Sly- Let's hope this thing still works.

Ty- Why would you want to eat that?! It's not even edible.

Tails- Anyway, we got some good news. Some of the Luma's told us they saw King DeDeDe, or as they called him, penguin with a mallet, heading towards a Galaxy Fortress with a Chaos Emerald, a Mystic Talisman, and a Grand Power Star over in that direction.

Mario- Well, I guess we know where to go next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: King DeDeDe's Mighty Megahammer**

(At King DeDeDe's Galaxy Fortress)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty arrived at the front door and Mario was riding on Yoshi's back. The area had this big glass sphere blocking the entrance and they needed to find a way to get around.

Luigi- Well this is great. How are we going to get passed this?

Sonic- Maybe my spin dash can break it.

Ty- I think you need to be in your super form to break this glass. We'll need something with more force.

Just then three of these green creatures appeared behind them.

Kirby- Looks like DeDeDe already knows we're here.

Mario- Those DeDeDe's minions?

Kirby- They're called Sparkies and…

Sonic- I got this!

Then Sonic charged his spin dash and charged for the Sparkies.

Kirby- Sonic, wait!

Too late. As soon as Sonic was about to run one over, the Sparky made an electrical barrier around itself and it shocked Sonic and knocked him to the ground a few feet away.

Kirby- I tried to warn you. They're called Sparkies for a reason. It's too risky to touch them without getting shocked yourself.

Then Ty pulls out his regular boomerangs and tosses them at two of the Sparkies. The Sparkies tried to block with their electric shield, but the boomerangs went right through and sliced them in half before returning to Ty.

Kirby- How did you do that, Ty?

Ty- Me ordinary boomerangs are made out of simple wood. And electricity doesn't effect wood.

Luigi- What are your other boomerangs made of?

Ty- Me techno rangs a made from different types of technology, but me elemental rangs are made from elemental magic from the power of the Mystic Talismans. Don't tell Shantae or I'll never hear the end of it.

The last Sparky was about to attack, but Kirby inhaled it and turned into Spark Kirby.

Spark Kirby- POYO! Now I have one of my copy abilities ready.

Then they saw some of Boss Cass' Frills manning the cannons on top of the frame of the glass blocking the entrance.

Mario- Looks like we still got trouble heading our way.

The Frills fired Bullet Bills from the cannons. Yoshi wrapped his around one of the Bullet Bills and spat it at the glass. The explosion destroyed the glass and knocked the Frills mounting the cannons off. One the other side of the glass was a conveyor belt of some kind.

Luigi- Think this leads to a trap?

Mario- Not like we got much of a choice if we want to find DeDeDe.

Then Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Spark Kirby, Sonic, and Ty got on the conveyor belt and began riding it across the Galaxy Fortress. As they rode the conveyor belt, they noticed mine bombs floating all over the place.

Mario- This feels more like a weapons dempo than a Galaxy Fortress.

Spark Kirby- Maybe DeDeDe's making weapons for Bowser.

Sonic- I doubt it. Making weapons would be more of Eggman's department than DeDeDe's.

Before they knew it, a Doomship flew out of a wormhole that opened and almost crashed into them. Mario and the others were barely able to have time to jump on the Doomship and jump back on the conveyor belt on the other side. Then more Bullet Bills were fired out of more wormholes and they were heading straight for them.

Sonic- Ok, this time, I got this.

Then Sonic charged up his spin dash until he had this glowing blue aura around his body.

Sonic- Ready!

Then Sonic jumped off the conveyor belt and at the Bullet Bills heading their way.

Sonic- GO!

Then Sonic used his light speed attack (from Sonic Adventure 1) to dash into most of the Bullet Bills at once. Sonic landed back on the conveyor belt, but then some of the mines got in their way. And it was hard for them to not only avoid those homing Bullet Bill and avoid hitting one of the mines. Luigi had to do a backflip over one, because there wasn't enough time to run out of the way. Spark Kirby shot a few of them down with his electric barrier.

Mario- Guys, we got another one of those heavy glass up ahead.

Behind them was a star pad trapped in the same type of glass from earlier and they conveyor belt was heading straight for it. Luckily, Yoshi was able to grab one of those Bullet Bills and spat it at the glass like before.

(At the last area of the Galaxy Fortress)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Spark Kirby, Sonic, and Ty landed on this giant metal platform that looked like a donut with the large gap in the middle leading to a black hole. But as soon as they landed, this giant robot with two giant hammers for arms flew up from underneath the large hole in the platform. The cockpit opened up and showed King DeDeDe piloting it.

King DeDeDe- You dumbasses don't know when to quit.

Spark Kirby- DeDeDe!

King DeDeDe- Who else could create such a marvelous Galaxy Fortress and this high-tech machine?

Ty- You didn't really build that did you, mate?

King DeDeDe- Ok…so Doctor Eggman helped me with over 80% of the work. But I'm still the one in this giant robot that's gonna squash you all like jelly. You shitheads want this Grand Power Star, Chaos Emerald, and Mystic Talisman so bad, then come on, losers! Let's see if you're any match for Megahammer!

Then the cockpit closes and the Megahammer swung one of its hammer arms at them. They managed to dodge but Sonic and Ty were forced to move to the other side of the platform away from Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Spark Kirby.

King DeDeDe- You think you two are safe standing behind me? Well get a load of this!

Then these cannons appeared on the Megahammer's body. Six small cannons in the back and two small ones with one big cannon in the front. All the small cannons fired Bullet Bills while the one big cannon shot a Bonza Bill. Spark Kirby used his electric shield to protect Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi from the Bullet Bills, but when the Bonza Bill hit them, the explosion knocked them back and Spark Kirby changed back into regular Kirby. Meanwhile, Sonic and Ty were dealing with the many Bullet Bills being shot at them. Ty knocked down some of them with his boomerangs while Sonic used his homing shots on the other half. Then Sonic kicked the last Bullet Bill and knocked it into this glowing blue orb on the Megahammer's back. Then the blue orb shattered and the Megahammer leaned over for a moment.

King DeDeDe- What the hell is going on?! Why am I losing power all of a sudden?!

Ty- Sonic, I think you found its weak spot. Those glowing parts on the Megahammer must be its power source. Mario, see any those blue glowing orbs on its body?

Mario- Yeah, there's two of them.

King DeDeDe- Why you!

Then the Megahammer turned around and swung one of its hammer arms at Sonic and Ty. Sonic grabbed Ty and dashed away before it could hit them. Sonic and Ty reappeared by Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Kirby. Then the Megahammer shot an electric energy wave at them while firing more Bullet Bills and Bonza Bills. Ty pulled out his Kaboomerangs and managed to destroy the Bonza Bill. Luigi and Sonic knocked down most of the Bullet Bills with Luigi's jump attack and Sonic's homing shot. Then Yoshi and Kirby each managed to swallow a Bullet Bill, only Kirby turned into Bomb Kirby. Yoshi spat out the Bullet Bill at one of the glowing blue orbs and Bomb Kirby threw a bomb at the other. After they destroyed the other two glowing orbs on the Megahammer, King DeDeDe was beginning to lose control and the Megahammer was losing power fast. And worst of all, the cockpit hatch was now open, leaving him exposed.

King DeDeDe- No! No! NOOOO!

Then the Megahammer slammed both its hammer arms on the platform and sort of sandwiched Mario and the other in between. Then it fired more of those energy waves. Mario and the others kept jumping over them, but it was getter harder, because the waves kept coming faster and faster.

Sonic- Ty, you still got those Kaboomerangs?

Ty- Way ahead of you, mate!

Then Ty threw the Kaboomerangs into the cockpit and they landed right next to King DeDeDe.

King DeDeDe- What the hell are these things?

Ty- Me Kaboomerangs! They explode like bombs on impact!

Then the Kaboomerangs exploded like Ty said they would and the Megahammer fell to pieces. King DeDeDe landed on the platform and dropped the Grand Power Star, the yellow Chaos Emerald, and the Mystic Talisman with a Frog on it. He reached for them, but Sonic dashed by and picked them up first.

Sonic- Sorry, but I believe these belong to us.

King DeDeDe- **** you!

Then a blue light shined over King DeDeDe and pulled him up. Mario and the others looked up and saw King DeDeDe barely managing fit inside Eggman's hover craft.

Eggman- You really need to lose some weight, tubby! There's barely room even for just you in this!

Then Eggman and King DeDeDe escaped in the hover craft.

Sonic- I can't help but feel sorry for egghead. He's gonna be stuck being crushed by that tub of lard the whole way back.

(Back at Bowser's base in the center of the universe)

King DeDeDe was kneeling before Bowser who had returned into his giant form.

Bowser- Even with all of Eggman's fancy new toys, you still failed and you lost a Chaos Emerald, Mystic Talisman, and Grand Power Star!

King DeDeDe- I'm sorry!

Bowser- Sorry won't stop Mario and his team from reaching here if they keep gathering more! Looks like I'll have to lead the next attack myself again! This time they won't use a red star to catch me by surprise.

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with the Grand Power Star as it opened another vortex.

Lubba- Great work, pals! That's the third Grand Power Star you've collected.

Sly- I've got some more good news. Tails and I managed to fix the Thermo Extreme Bunyip.

Ty- That is good news, Sly.

Mario took control of the steering wheel of the ship and drove it through the vortex to the next area in space.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Double Beach Party**

Tails and Sly were playing a game of chess while waiting for Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty to return while the Toad Brigade and a bunch of Lumas watched them play.

Tails- Checkmate.

Then Sly slapped the chessboard and knocked all the pieces to the ground.

Tails- Don't be such a sour loser. You only lost twelve games in a row. I'd be more than happy to teach you a few tricks if you want.

Captain Toad- Wow! You really stink at this game, Sly…

Then Sly pushed Captain Toad to the ground.

Tails- Hey! There's no reason to act like that, Sly!

Sly- I'm stuck here on this Starship running the Bunyip Beacon for Ty if he needs one of his Bunyips instead of out there on the battlefield.

Tails- You should've thought of that before you pushed Yoshi off the Starshroom.

Sly- Oh yeah? Well how do you think Sonic's going to react when you tell him the location of the next two Power Stars we located?

Tails- Yeah…I know he's not gonna be happy…but I'll tell him anyway.

Then Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with another Power Star.

Lubba- I see you're back with another Power Star. Nice work there!

Tails- So how was your trip to the Supermassive Galaxy?

Sonic- Not what I would've been expecting in a million years.

Kirby- I'm used to fighting enemies much bigger than me since I'm so small, but that was overboard.

Mario- Not for us. Believe it or not, Luigi and I traveled through Giant Land when Bowser attacked the Mushroom Kingdom for the second time. And all the Goomba's, Koopa's, and other enemies turned giant. Same thing happened in another adventure I had in Little Big Land.

Sonic- You and Luigi sure go to strange places on your adventures.

Tails- Speaking of strange places, I've got good news and bad news. Good news is we've located two Power Stars in one Galaxy.

Ty- That's great, mate!

Sonic- So, where are they, Tails?

Tails- Well…that's the bad news…

(Starshine Beach Galaxy)

Sonic- SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

The Starshine Beach Galaxy was like one giant beach, similar to the ones on Isle Delfino. In fact, there were people who looked like they were from Isle Delfino living in the galaxy.

Mario- Sonic, calm down for the love of god!

Sonic- Mario, I can't swim! We are surrounded by water! How the **** do you expect me to calm down?!

Yoshi- Sonic, Yoshi no good as swimming either, but Yoshi calm.

Mario- Look, Tails said there were two Power Stars here. One of them is above the water. You, Yoshi, and Ty can grab that one while me, Luigi, and Kirby grab the one in the water.

Ty- I think that's fair since you and Yoshi can't swim.

Sonic folded his arms and put on a pouty face.

Sonic- …Fine…

(At the beach of the Starshine Beach Galaxy)

Mario, Luigi, and Water Kirby were looking around.

Luigi- So Mario, where to?

Mario- I think I see bubbles with those mini silver stars inside of them in several places on the beach. I see some over by that huge tower coming out of the water. Funny how this reminds me of the time when Bowser Jr. polluted Isle DelFino to frame me.

Water Kirby- Better not be any of those damn Cosmic Clone like in that cloud galaxy when we were gathering silver stars to make a Power Star. Those were a huge pain in the ass.

Mario- I don't think so since the water is extremely deep. Guess it's a good thing Sonic went to get the other Power Star then.

Mario and Luigi began swimming towards this mushroom shaped tower in the middle of the ocean. However, Water Kirby rode the wave with his own water powers.

(At another part of the Starshine Beach Galaxy)

Sonic, Ty, and Yoshi arrived at this huge tower around the edge of the water.

Sonic- There's the star. I can dash up this tower no prob.

Ty- I think you might want to think again, mate. The tower is surrounded by a deep under tow.

Then Sonic saw all the water around the tower.

Sonic- …****…

Yoshi- Yoshi see clouds. If Sonic and Ty had cloud power-up…

Sonic- But where are we going to find a cloud flower?

Then Tails calls on the communicator.

Tails- I can help you with that. The Luma's and the Toad Brigade gathered a whole bunch of the Mario's power-up items while you've been gathering Power Stars. I've done some work on your Bunyip Beacon machine to teleport the power-up items as well as your Bunyips.

Ty- That's impressive, but please don't tamper with any more of me inventions without me permission. Those Bunyips are delicate machines.

Then two cloud flowers appeared in front of them.

Sonic- Not one for Yoshi?

Tails- Like Kirby, the power-up items don't work on him.

Yoshi- That ok. Yoshi can catch in case one falls off cloud.

Ty ate a cloud flower and turned into Cloud Ty.

Cloud Ty- I don't see how we can run into any trouble jumping from cloud to cloud until we've reached the top.

As Cloud Ty was about to jump on to one cloud, a water cannon on the tower fired a bubble and Cloud Ty got caught in it. The water changed him to regular Ty and flew up high above the ground before it popped. Then Ty belly flopped into the under tow and sunk under the water for a moment. Yoshi was looking concerned, but Sonic began laughing his head off as a soggy Ty crawled out of the water. Ty walked up to Sonic and pushed him into the water.

Ty- Oh dear. I wonder how that happened, mate.

Then Sonic crawled out of the under tow and walked up to Ty while still dripping wet.

Sonic- Why you!

Yoshi stood in between them and tried to keep them apart until Tails called on the communicator.

Tails- Break it up you too! You still have a job to do!

Sonic and Ty at the same time- Fine…

Tails- I'll send over another cloud flower for you, Ty. Try to be more careful this time.

Sonic and Ty ate another batch of cloud flowers and turned into Cloud Sonic and Cloud Ty so they could get back on the clouds. This time they knew to time their jumps to avoid the water cannons.

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Mario and others arrived with the two Power Stars they grabbed on Starshine Beach Galaxy.

Sonic- Glad that's over.

Then Sonic saw Tails and Sly approaching them.

Sonic- Tails, please tell me there's no water in the next Galaxy!

Tails- No, but there will be a bunch of bugs.

Sly- Next Power Star is located in a hive galaxy called the Honeyhop Galaxy.

Mario- Strange. Why does that seem familiar to me?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Crawling Around the Queen**

(Honeyhop Galaxy)

This galaxy was like one big honey forest filled with trees, bees, and honeycombs everywhere. Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty landed and Mario realized why this felt familiar.

Mario- Guys, this galaxy is similar to another galaxy I've been to before during my previous galaxy adventure. This isn't the same galaxy, but those bee creatures are the same.

Then one of the bees approached them.

Bee- Welcome to our sweet village. The queen rules our land!

Mario- It really is just like the other bee galaxy.

Then another bee approached them.

Bee- But those outfits, they don't seem very bee-like.

Then Mario called the Luma Starship.

Mario- Tails, Sly, got any bee mushrooms. If I'm correct as to how this galaxy works, we'll need that power-up.

Tails- No, but I'm picking up some close by.

Then the sound of something crashing could be heard in the background as Mario heard Sly and Yoshi struggling with something.

Sly- Yoshi, that's my boomerang! Give that back!

Tails- Uh…I think I should go help Sly now. Talk to you all soon.

After Tails hung up, Luigi saw a bush full of bee mushrooms.

Luigi- Mario, over here!

Mario and the others approached the bee mushrooms and each took one.

Sonic- This isn't gonna make us look ridicules?

Mario- I don't know, Sonic. But the bee power-up is the only thing we got that can climb up those honeycomb walls.

Then they each ate their bee mushrooms and Mario and Luigi turned into Bee Mario and Bee Luigi. Sonic and Ty also turned into Bee Sonic and Bee Ty, but Kirby transformed into Beetle Kirby.

Beetle Kirby- Well, that was a bit unexpected.

Bee Luigi- You turn into a beetle for something that turns us into bees?

Bee Mario- Is that one of your copy abilities?

Beetle Kirby- It is. I first developed it during my Triple Deluxe adventure.

Bee Ty- You're kidding me! Is this really what we look like?!

Bee Sonic- I look more ridicules in this bee costume than I did in the cloud costume!

Bee Mario- Stop complaining, you two. You can change back to normal once we find the Power Star.

Bee Luigi- But what about Kirby? He's a beetle, not a bee.

Then Beetle Kirby revealed his bug wings on his back.

Beetle Kirby- I think I have an alternative way of climbing this wall.

Bee Mario, Bee Luigi, Bee Sonic, and Bee Ty stuck themselves to the honeycomb wall and began climbing up to the top. Beetle Kirby instead flew up with his beetle wings. At the top was what looked like a small pond with large flowers and lily pads. There were also more bees and a few other bugs that tried to attack them while they were in they looked like bugs.

Bee Mario- I think I see those silver stars floating this area of the galaxy.

Bee Sonic- I can move through this in the blink of an eye. Back in a flash!

Bee Mario- Wait, Sonic! If you touch the water, you'll lose your power.

Bee Sonic stopped as before he could run into the water.

Bee Ty- Sorry mate, but this means you'll have to move at our pace again.

Bee Mario, Bee Luigi, Beetle Kirby, Bee Sonic, and Bee Ty began flying through this small pond searching for more silver stars to remake the Power Star and climbing up to the top of the hill at the center of the pond. They also had to be careful not to hit the water or any of the bugs that weren't bees. Eventually, they reached the top and Bee Mario saw someone he did not expect to see.

Queen Bee- Oh! Goodness! It's always a pleasure to meet a new bee!

Bee Mario- I know you! You're that Queen Bee from that other galaxy!

Queen Bee- So you knew us when we lived in the Honeyhive Galaxy? That would explain why your face looks familiar. But what's up with the beetle over there?

Bee Luigi- He's a friend of ours.

Queen Bee- Anyway, I have a favor to ask. There appears to be this itchy spot on my back…Would you be so kind and take a look at it?

Bee Sonic- Wait! We gotta crawl around this giant bee queen's body?! That feels so…(shivers)…dirty…

Bee Luigi- If Shantae saw us now, she would probably slap our heads upside-down

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Tails, Sly, and Yoshi walking out of the engine room as they saw Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returning.

Tails- Sonic, how did it go?

Sonic- Trust me, Tails…you don't want to know!

Luigi- What we went through to get that last silver star to turn them into the Power Star was a little much for us!

Tails- Well, we might have some news that might cheer you up.

Sly- We discovered another Galaxy Fortress.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Return of an Old Robo-Friend**

(Bowser's Galaxy Fortress)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty arrived at the entrance of the Galaxy Fortress and this one was looking more like one of Bowser's castles or how the Bowser levels in Super Mario Galaxy 1 looked.

Mario- This place just screams Bowser.

Sonic- Guess this means Bowser's the villain in charge of this place. Should be easy now that he's shrunk back to normal size.

Kirby- Let's hope he really did stay at his normal size.

Suddenly, Tails called on the communicator.

Tails- Hey guys, I'm picking up something very strange. It looks like there's some kind of large machine, very similar to one of Ty's Bunyips floating around in space near the Galaxy Fortress. And I don't know what it is.

Ty- Similar to me Bunyips? Sly, did we launch any of our Bunyips into space?

Sly- Not that I know of, really.

Mario- This does worry me a bit. Tails, keep your eye on the radar and tell us if it's coming our way.

Then Mario and the others began moving through the Galaxy Fortress. At first, it started off as narrow walkways with lava pits on either side of them alone with a few Magikoopa's and some of Eggman's robots storming the place. Eventually, they got to what looked like the inside of one of Bowser's castle. There were some more lava pits and flame bars to avoid. And halfway through the castle, there were some water floating in midair covering the next path to take with flame bars. And if that was underwater, how could there be fire (drumbeat). And poor Sonic had to cling to Mario and Luigi throughout most of the swimming sections. Eventually, they got out of the water and to another big red door.

Mario- This must be where Bowser is hiding.

Sonic- Good! I need something to take my anger out on after going through that god damn underwater section!

Ty- Easy, Sonic. Bowser is still no pushover.

Then the door opened up and they were sucked to another part of the Galaxy Fortress. This new area was a platform in front of a throne made of a castle like the last area they fought Bowser. Then Bowser flew in from the sky in his giant form.

Bowser- Oh…it's you assholes. Took you long enough.

Mario- Bowser!

Sonic- Wait a minute! How are you still giant?! You shrunk back to normal size after we kicked your ass last time?!

Bowser- I still have the power of the Stars at my commend. And I've got two geniuses and DeDeDe working for me to help me out. But now it's smooshing time…And time for my huge fist to meet your puny faces!

Then Bowser roars and Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty were pulled onto this small asteroid.

Luigi- Think it will be the same as last time?

Ty- We all know Bowser's not that stupid, mate.

Then Bowser flew up to the meteor.

Bowser- The orange fuzzball is right on that one.

The Bowser threw his fist at Ty, but Ty managed to dodge. However, there was a shockwave that was launched after Bowser punched the asteroid. Sonic jumped over it, but Kirby was electrocuted and almost dropped to the floor. Sonic tried to spin dash while Bowser's fist was stuck in the asteroid, but Bowser pulled his fist out much quicker than before.

Bowser- Not quick enough, rat! (ROAR)

Then meteors rained down and the almost hit Mario and the others. But like Bowser's fist, the meteors made shockwaves when they landed. This made fighting Bowser more difficult, because Bowser threw his fist again, but this time at Yoshi. After Yoshi dodged, the meteors flew up into the air like they did before and Mario tried knocking them back at Bowser. However, Bowser caught the meteor and crushed it in his grip.

Bowser- What? Did you mother****ers think I would fall for the same trick twice?

Just then, Kirby saw something in the distance, like something as shooting right at them from behind Bowsers. But the odd thing about was it was pink. Then whatever it was hit Bowser in the head from behind and crashed on the asteroid.

Bowser- What the **** was that?!

Then Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty saw some kind of machine from the cloud of smoke it had created when it landed, but Kirby seemed to recognize it.

Kirby- It can't be! Is it really you?!

When the smoke cleared, there stood a large pink mechanical armor with Kirby's face on it.

Kirby- It is you!

Then Kirby ran up to this machine and gave it a hug. Even stranger, the machine also gave Kirby a hug.

Ty- Kirby, you know what that thing is?

Kirby- It's my Robobot Armor. And to be honest, I thought I lost it for good.

Then Kirby kisses part of the Robobot.

Sonic- And I thought Ty and Eggman loved their machines.

Kriby- This machine is actually aware and sentient. In short, it's alive and has a mind of its own. And it also saved my life at the end of my Planet Robobot adventure.

Bowser- Another surprise? No! I won't be caught off guard this time!

Bowser used his flame breath on the asteroid, but Mario and the others were able to dodge it. Then the Robobot Armor put Kirby into its cockpit and a helmet suddenly appeared on Kirby's head.

Kirby- POYO! Alright Robobot, let's show Bowser what else you can do!

Then the Robobot scanned Bowser's flamed and turned into Fire Robobot.

Bowser- What the?!

Kirby- POYO!

Then Fire Robobot shot out a stream of fire at Bowser like a flamethrower and it got Bowser in the face.

Bowser- GAAAW! My eyes!

Then Mario and Luigi took the opportunity to get on another meteor and knock it into Bowser.

Bowser- This is getting really ****ing annoying! (ROAR)

Then more meteors fell from the sky and almost landed on Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty. However, the shockwaves still too effect and that got them by surprise. When the Robobot got hit, it dropped its fire copy. Then Bowser threw his fist at Sonic and Sonic used his spin dash to get out of the way. When Kirby saw Sonic spinning like a ball, it gave Kirby an idea.

Kirby- Sonic, can you charge your spin dash again?

Sonic- Sure, but why?

Kirby- I have an idea. Just trust me.

Then Sonic charged his spin dash and the Robobot Armor scanned Sonic. Suddenly, the Robobot took the form of what looked like a hotrod.

Sonic- What just happened?!

Kirby- The Robobot can copy others like I can. Like my wheel copy power.

Then the Wheel Robobot dashed off, but it moved at Sonic's super speed.

Kirby- Except I was not expecting it to also copy your exact speed! TOO FAST!

Bowers launched a few more meteors at Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Ty. But with the meteors falling at rapid fire, it made it rather difficult. Even worse was the shock waves they made after they landed on the asteroid. But just as Ty and Yoshi jumped over one shockwave, Bowser's fist came out of nowhere and punched the area in front of them. Causing another shockwave that they didn't have time to jump over and Ty and Yoshi got electrocuted and knocked to the ground.

Mario- Yoshi, Ty, are you ok?

Ty and Yoshi struggled to get back up, but Bowser was floating right above them and about to throw his fist again. But before he could, Kirby and the Wheel Robobot ran into him from the side and knocked Bowser away from Yoshi and Ty.

Luigi- Well that was unexpected.

Mario- Luigi, now's our chance!

Then Mario and Luigi each jumped on a meteor before it few off the asteroid and used a ground pound to knock them at Bowser.

Mario- Kirby, duck!

Then Kirby looked behind him, saw the two meteors heading towards him and Bowser, turned the Wheel Robobot back into its normal form, and got out of the way as the two meteors hit Bowser in the face. Then Kirby had the Robobot Armor hit Bowser with an uppercut to the belly and made Bowser cough up two Chaos Emeralds, a Mystic Talisman, and a Grand Power Star. Then Bowser shrunk to his original size again before falling back to the platform below. Kirby caught the Grand Power Star, but the Robobot Armor caught the Mystic Talisman with a picture of a Tasmanian tiger on it and the blue and light blue Chaos Emeralds. After Bowser fell to the ground, he saw Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby while still in the Robobot Armor, Sonic, and Ty standing in front of him. Bowser quickly got back up and dusted himself off.

Bowser- First Mario gets a red star to turn him into Ultra Mario and now the pink blob gets a giant robot like one of the orange fuzzball's hunks of junk?! No matter. I still have the power of the Stars and my plan to recreate the universe in my image is too far along now! Even you can't stop me now, Mario!

Mario- We'll see about that, Bowser.

Then Bowser turns into black smoke and vanishes.

Luigi- He got away again.

Mario- But we're one step closer to rescuing Princess Peach.

Then Kirby hands the Chaos Emeralds and the Mystic Talisman to Sonic and Ty.

Kirby- Here you go my friends.

Sonic- Thanks, Kirby! This means we have one more Chaos Emerald to collect.

Ty- And one more Mystic Talisman!

Kirby- And we couldn't have done it without you, Robobot!

Little did they know, that in the direction where the Robobot fell from the sky stood a mysterious figure watching them from above. Only the Robobot Armor saw him before the mysterious figure made a jester to be quit before vanishing without a trace before Mario and the others could notice him.

(Bowser's base in the center of the Universe)

Bowser was resting on the shoulder of King DeDeDe as he dragged him to this strange machine. Boss Cass and Doctor Eggman were following close behind.

Eggman- You sure you want to enter that machine again? You've done this three times already and there could be unpleasant side-effects if it makes you giant again.

Bowser- I'm sure, but this time, we'll use all the Star Power we can muster!

Boss Cass- All of the Star Power?! But the risks are too extreme!

Bowser- I don't care! Both times, Mario and his team have pulled some kind of power house trick to best me while I'm giant and super charged! I've underestimated them for too long! I'm gonna hit them with everything I've got! Eggman, after you've started up the machine, it's your turn to stall them. We only have one Chaos Emerald and Mystic Talisman left. So don't blow it! As for you two, the Galaxy Generator is almost complete. Finish the work while I regain the star's power!

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with the Grand Power Star they got from Bowser. But the Robobot Armor was acting like some of its systems were damaged a bit. Ty, Sly, and Tails were examining it.

Ty- It looks like when it tried to move as fast as Sonic when it scanned him, it overloaded its systems a bit.

Kirby- Can you fix him?

Ty- Just let it rest for a bit and it should be fine.

Kirby- That's a relief.

Ty- By the way, the technology in this Robobot Armor fascinates me. I would like to take a better look at its workings.

Kirby- I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no to that. I thought I lost the Robobot for good once already.

Tails- Can you explain, Kirby?

Kirby- Some tech company, I think they were called the Haltmann Works Company, attempted to completely robotize all of Popstar in an attempt to reactivate an ancient computer called Star Dream. I couldn't let them do that to Popstar, so I fought back. But I will admit, that one employee, Susie, was kind of cute. Anyway, I actually turned one of their own mechs to my side, namely the Robobot Armor standing before you. In the end, I had an epic fight against the Star Dream in space and once I defeated it, I realized I was about to be sucked into the void of space. Until the Robobot ejected me from its cockpit and launched me back to Popstar. It sacrificed itself to save my life. And I'm surprised it survived this long floating in space. I owe it so much after all it has done for me.

Yoshi- Yoshi touched.

Ty- Maybe I can track down this company and learn how their tech works. Something like this could be useful for me Bunyips.

Kirby- Uh…I don't know if the company still exists…especially after what happened to their CEO.

Then a bunch of Luma's approached the Robobot and began orbiting around it. The Robobot began clapping its hand, enjoying the company of the Luma's.

Mario- I guess your robot friend can stay here with the Luma's for now. The Luma's seem to be taking a liking to it.

Sonic- Guess my speed is too much, even for a machine, to handle.

Lubba- I see you've fought that Bowser monster again. You look a bit more banged up than the last time.

Mario- Yeah. Bowser's getting stronger and he's adapting to our usual tactics…just like Tabuu…

Then Luma comes out of Mario hat.

Luma- I've been hearing you and your friends talk about this Tabuu fella. Who is he exactly?

Mario- He's a fallen god of the highest rank and he is far worse than any foe we've ever encountered. Even worse than Bowser…by a long shot! In fact, it's because of him why I formed this team. Not one of us can even come close to matching him…or at least not alone. But believe it or not, I was not the first to stand in Tabuu's way. Tabuu has mentioned over and over about another hero who challenged him 1,000 years ago. But the most unbelievable part is this hero was my ancestor. My ancient ancestor put together a team and together defeated the wicked god and banished him to a dimension called Subspace. And Tabuu has been hell bent on getting revenge. He even went so far as to bringing several villains me and my friends have defeated before back from the dead. He's also just as smart as he is dangerous. He keeps learning from his past mistakes and each attack becomes more treacherous than the last.

Sonic- But you have one thing Tabuu doesn't…us!

Kirby- Sonic's right! As long as we stick together as a team, we'll keep sending Tabuu's ass back to Subspace every time!

Mario- Thanks guys! Now let's move to the next galaxy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Sky Trees Are Watching**

The Luma's and the Toad Brigade were playing around the Robobot as Tails and Sly continued to check the radar for more Power Stars.

Tails- It's a little nice to have more company on the Luma Starship.

Sly- Still boring as hell sitting around with almost nothing to do. Also, is it just me or does it seem to get darker the further we go?

Tails- Now that you mentioned it, these deeper parts of space do appear to be dimmer than before. Must be because of Bowser's plot.

Then Mario, Yoshi, and Ty returned with a Power Star.

Lubba- You're back. How was your trip to the Space Storm Galaxy?

Ty- I really can't believe how much junk was littered in the deepest regains of space! I feel like we've turned parts of the galaxy into a dump.

Mario- I'm sure not all of that stuff is from Earth.

Yoshi- And we got Power Star!

Mario- Have Luigi, Sonic, and Kirby returned from the Slipsand Galaxy?

Then Luigi, Kirby, and Sonic arrived with a Power Star.

Lubba- Speak of the devil. Here they are now.

Tails- Sonic, I hope the fire flowers Sly and I sent you helped.

Sonic- As a matter of fact, they did, Tails.

Ty- Fire flowers? What'd you need those for?

Kirby- Some huge monster made out of sand and rocks had the Power Star and we couldn't get close to it.

Luigi- The fire flower power-up was the only thing we could think of that could damage it so we could get the Power Star.

Ty- By the way, did you locate where the next Power Star is?

Sly- On a very unusual galaxy called the Shiverburn Galaxy.

Tails- It's a world full of ice and lava at the same time. Similar to this Freezeflame Galaxy Mario mentioned from his other Galaxy adventure.

Ty- Guess it's a good thing we fixed the Thermo Extreme Bunyip. Sly, rev the Bunyip up!

(Shiverburn Galaxy)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty while driving his Thermo Extreme Bunyip landed in this area filled with lava and very little platforms to jump to.

Sonic- Well this is a fine mess. I see lots of lava, but no ice.

Luigi- And it looks like we're stuck here.

Then Mario saw something in the distance.

Mario- Over there! I've seen switches like those in other galaxies. Usually, they provide the answer to a dead end.

Ty- I got this. Me Thermo Extreme Bunyip and swim in that lava.

As soon as Ty got his Thermo Extreme Bunyip into the lava, some of Eggman's machines appeared and began launching EMP waves. Ty dodged it by having his Thermo Extreme Bunyip dive into the lava like a submarine.

Ty- EMP's?! One touch from that and my Bunyip will shut down!

Mario- Ty, it's too dangerous if that Bunyip machine shuts down in the lava with you trapped inside.

Ty- No mate! I can dive underneath the lava. Me Thermo Extreme Bunyip can take the heat. It can't stay submerged for very long, but it can let me get through this. I know I can reach that switch!

After the Thermo Extreme Bunyip dived into the lava again, Kirby looked up and saw something unusual in the sky.

Kirby- Hey guys…what is that?

Sonic- Those are northern lights. They're usually seen in the skies in areas below freezing.

Kirby- I don't mean the lights. I'm talking about that.

Kirby points at this one part of the northern lights and it almost looked like there was someone watching them.

Luigi- It's probably just the lights playing tricks on us.

Sonic- I don't see anything unusual. And look, it's gone.

Sonic pointed up at where the strange image was and it was now nowhere to be seen. Then everyone shrugged it off…except for Mario, because he knew that there really was someone following them for a long time now. But Mario didn't know if this person following them was friend or foe and he also decided to keep it to himself and still did. However, there attention changed to all the lava turning to ice once Ty hit the switch on the other side.

Mario- Great job, Ty!

Ty- Thanks, but the EMP waves are still coming! Sly, get the Thermo Extreme Bunyip out of here! It will shut down permanently if it gets hit once!

Then the Thermo Extreme Bunyip was teleported out of the Shiverburn Galaxy and back to the Luma Starship. The EMP waves were still being fired rapidly, but Mario and the others were able to jump over them as they skated to the star pad to get to the next area in the galaxy. Which looked like a small ice rink with patches of lava in certain parts of the area which was caused when meteors landed on the ice.

Yoshi- This be harder.

Sonic- At least we can move across most of the area.

Then they began skating across the ice while avoiding the meteors, lava patches, and Octoombas also on the ice. Then they reached another star pad which took them to a large icy platform. Suddenly, this large tank appeared on the ice and it was being driven by Boss Cass' scientist, Karlos.

Karlos- Ty, so good of you and your friends to come.

Ty- Karlos?! Boss Cass brought you too?

Karlos- I'll admit, I only recently arrived in this distant part of space. Boss Cass called me and asked if I could take care of a few pests for him.

Sonic- Bring it on, shithead! I've taken down bigger hunks of junk than that thing!

Karlos- We'll see about that!

Then Karlos tried to run them over with the tank. Mario and the others got out of the way, but they realized the ice was making it hard to run, even for Sonic.

Karlos- What's wrong? The ice too slippery? Good thing I've built this tank to maneuver on this slippery ice without any trouble.

Then the tank shot a few fireballs and one cannon ball from the many cannons on its body. The fireballs melted parts of the ice and turned them into lava pits before they were eventually frozen over by the icy platform. The cannonball however, Yoshi managed to wrap his tongue around it and spat it at the cockpit of the tank.

Karlos- What the?! How the hell did he do that?! Shit! I guess I should've done more research of the other members of the Mario Brothers' Team like I should've done when Ty teamed up with that giant ape from before.

Ty- Sonic, think you can help me? I've got an idea to take down Karlos' tank.

Sonic- Sure, I'm up for it.

Karlos- I don't know what you two are whispering about, but it won't do a thing to help your chances at surviving this fight!

Karlos fired a few more fireballs and Sonic and Ty dodged them. Then Ty pulled out one set of his boomerangs and began running around the circumference of the of the tank.

Karlos- Whatever you're up to, Ty, I won't let you do it. Just need to get a lock on you and…

Before Karlos even knew it, the tank suddenly sank into the ice and into a small pool of lava.

Karlos- What just happened?!

Ty- I was melting the ice around you with me Flamerangs. But that's the least of your worries, Karlos.

Then the pool of lave quickly froze over and most of Karlos' tank was now trapped in the ice and unable to move. Then Karlos saw Sonic high up just above him as Sonic smashed right through the cockpit with his spin dash. Then the tank exploded and Karlos was shot across the reaches of space and possibly into the next galaxy. He also dropped a Power Star.

Yoshi- That koala be ok?

Ty- Knowing Karlos, he probably has a communicator to have Boss Cass come and pick him up. He'll be fine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Another Haunted Galaxy**

(Boo Moon Galaxy)

Luigi- What was it that Sonic said before at the Starshine Beach Galaxy? Oh, that's right! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

The entire Boo Moon Galaxy was like one big haunted mansion with Boo's everywhere.

Mario- Luigi, it can't be that bad!

Luigi- Easy for you to say! You were safe in a painting while I had to run around that haunted mansion, literally peeing my pants as those ghosts tormented me! I should've stayed behind like Yoshi did!

Ty- Let's just find the Power Star so we can get out of here. This place really is starting to give me the creeps, mate.

Then Tails called on the communicator.

Tails- I do have some good news for you. I'm picking up a power-up item close by. Maybe that will help Luigi feel better. You also might be needing it to get the Power Star.

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty walked along this creepy hallway until they spotted a batch of boo mushrooms.

Kirby- Are these the power-up items Tails told us about?

Mario- Probably. They're called boo mushrooms and they allow us to turn into Boo's.

Luigi- Great, just what I needed! To transform into what always tries to scare me!

They each ate a boo mushroom and Mario and Luigi transformed into Boo Mario and Boo Luigi. Sonic and Ty were transformed into Boo Sonic and Boo Ty as well, but Kirby turned into Ghost Kirby, one of his copy abilities. The hallway they were in had several large fans blowing wind that they could use to ride up the corridors leading to the top where the Power Star was located. But they also had to avoid the other ghost roaming the area.

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with the Power Star they found on Boo Moon Galaxy.

Lubba- How was your trip to the Boo Moon Galaxy?

Luigi- About as well as Sonic would say about the Starshine Beach Galaxy.

Tails- Sorry to hear that, Luigi. But I think we might have some info that will cheer you up.

Sly- We've discovered another Galaxy fortress. And we believe this might be where the last Chaos Emerald and Mystic Talisman are being kept.

Sonic- Seriously?!

Ty- Well done, mates! Where to?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Doctor Eggman's Boomsday Machine**

(Doctor Eggman's Galaxy Fortress)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty arrived at the front entrance, but there looked to be no way of entering through the front. Even stranger was there were the Toad Brigade quivering in fear under the wreckage of the Megahammer.

Mario- Hey guys. Mind if I ask what you're doing?

Blue Toad- This…robot thing looks like it could reactivate at any second! YIKES!

Then they saw Captain Toad standing next to what was left of its cannons.

Captain Toad- It's okay. See, it's broken.

Captain Toad spoke too soon, because the cannon he was standing next to suddenly launched a Bullet Bill. Sonic managed to get Captain Toad to safety before the Bullet Bill could hit him.

Sonic- You were saying?

Captain Toad- Sorry.

Mario and Luigi saw a cannon underneath a glass case on the other side of the platform they were on.

Mario- Luigi, I think we can use that cannon to go above the entrance gate.

Luigi- But it has that thick glass case. How are we going to break it?

Suddenly, Robobot stepped out from behind a bush, scanned the wreckage of the Megahammer's cannon, and turned into Bomb Robobot. Then Bomb Robobot threw a bomb at the glass and shattered it.

Kirby- You brought Robobot with you?

Yellow Toad- ZZZ…Robobot…protect us…ZZZ…

Mail Toad- Yellow Toad is right. We thought Robobot would make a good bodyguard.

Blue Toad- However, he's still malfunctioning a bit from when he tried to move as fast as Sonic.

Ty- Well maybe it's a good thing he's here. Robobot did shatter the glass blocking the cannon.

Kirby- Ok, but I don't want to risk anything happening to him again. Robobot, you stay here and make sure the Toad Brigade doesn't get into trouble. Can you do that for me?

The Robobot nodded its head at Kirby.

Sonic- Hope you know how to aim this thing or we could end up lost in the void of space.

Luigi- Mario and I have used cannons like this before.

(On top of the entrance)

Orbot and Cubot were acting as look-outs while two Boomerang Bros. were carrying a large billboard with Eggman's logo on it.

Orbot- I wonder why the doctor needs to have that plastered above the main gate of the Galaxy Fortress.

Cubot- You once told me it's best not to question the boss' motives. And he's still mad about us taking his Egg Roller for a joyride and then losing a Power Star to Sonic.

Orbot- I suppose you're right for once, Cubot.

Cubot- Hey, I think I see a group of Toads down there.

Orbot- Where?

Cubot- Over there next to that big robot that almost looks like Kirby.

Orbot- Oh shit…

Before Orbot and Cubot could do anything else, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty fired themselves out of the cannon and crashed into the billboard.

Kirby- …ow…

Sonic- Luigi…I think you need to work on your aim…

Then the six of them fell off the billboard and onto the floor of the gate they tried to fly over.

Orbot- God damn it! It's Sonic!

Cubot- And the Mario Brothers' Team!

As Mario and the others were getting themselves back up, they noticed Orbot and Cubot.

Sonic- I see you got off the Boulder Bowl Galaxy.

Orbot- You two Boomerang Bros.! Deal with these intruders!

Cubot- In the meantime, we'll run for our lives…

Orbot slapped Cubot in the face.

Cubot- …I mean, warn the boss!

Then Orbot and Cubot dashed away like crazy. The two Boomerang Bros. threw their boomerangs at them, but Kirby inhaled them and turned into Cutter Kirby.

Cutter Kirby- POYO!

Then Cutter Kirby threw his blade at the two Boomerang Bros. and knocked them out.

Luigi- Almost thought you would turn into Boomerang Kirby.

Cutter Kirby- I don't have a boomerang Copy Ability, Luigi.

(In another part of the Galaxy Fortress)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Cutter Kirby, Sonic, and Ty landed on this floating platform after launching themselves on the star pad. However, once they landed, they noticed a tall machine that almost looked like a castle tower standing in the middle of the platform. And standing on the top of it was none other than Doctor Eggman.

Eggman- Hohohoho! If it isn't my favorite little pincushion, Sonic. And I see you brought along some of the other Mario stodges with you.

Sonic- Listen up, Bauldy McNosehair! Just hand over the Mystic Talisman, Chaos Emerald, and Grand Power Star and we won't kick your ass!

Eggman- No can do, Sonic. You see, Bowser will be very pissed at me if I let you retards take them from me. But since you're all here, allow me to show you my latest invention. I'm afraid it's Boomsday for you all! Hohohoho!

Then the cockpit hatch closes and the Boomsday machine activated. On the ground, it produced three large and long flame bars that began rotating around the Boomsday machine. And those flame bars stretched almost completely across the platform, so Mario and the others had to constantly jump over them every few seconds. And on the upper part of its body was a cannon shooting electric balls at Mario and the others.

Ty- Mario, we're getting nowhere, fast!

Mario- If only we had one of my power-up items!

Then Tails called on the communicator.

Tails- Ask and you shale receive. Sending you some cloud flowers. Hope those will help.

Then a few cloud flowers appeared and Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Ty turned into Cloud Mario, Cloud Luigi, Cloud Sonic, and Cloud Ty.

Eggman- I can't believe I'm saying this, but you look even more ridicules in that cloud costume, Sonic!

Yoshi- Mario's, one problem.

Cutter Kirby- Your power-up items don't work on me and Yoshi.

Cloud Luigi- Well, you have your Cutter ability.

Cloud Mario- Besides, I have a plan. If we can get above Eggman, we might be able to attack him.

Cloud Sonic- Think you can keep old egghead busy for us?

Yoshi- Yoshi do!

Eggman was laughing at Mario and the others when an egg hit the windshield of the cockpit.

Eggman- What the?

After Eggman removed the egg from the windshield, he saw Yoshi and Cutter Kirby sticking their butts at him.

Eggman- Think you can make a fool of me, do you?!

Then Eggman began firing more of those electric balls at Yoshi and Cutter Kirby. Little did he notice, Cloud Mario, Cloud Luigi, Cloud Sonic, and Cloud Ty riding a cloud using one of the fans in the corner of the platform to go higher above and behind Eggman. Once they were high enough, they jumped off the cloud and stomped on the glass covering the cockpit Eggman was in, causing it to crack.

Eggman- No! What have you fools done?!

The Boomsday machine began to spark a bit and it acted like it took a lot of damage.

Eggman- Oh, you're all playing with fire now! You think I wouldn't one last surprise to show you?

Then the Doomsday machine rose the rest of its body out of the ground, revealing a set of spiked treds which also made it mobile.

Cloud Mario- This could complicate things a bit.

The Boomsday machine tried to run them over, but Mario and the others managed to dodge. Cloud Luigi and Cloud Ty tried to create another cloud over one of the fans behind Doctor Eggman. However, Eggman drove the Boomsday machine right at them. Cloud Luigi and Cloud Ty jumped off the cloud before Eggman could run it over, but now they were back on the ground.

Eggman- Thought your little trick could work again? Well you thought wrong! I've thought of everything this time, Sonic! I'm way too high up for you to attack me! And not only is this baby armed to the teeth, it's mobile! Hohohoho!

Then Eggman kept firing. But he was so focused on shooting more of those electric balls, he didn't notice the computer trying to warn him that a Chaos Emerald got loose from the system after that last attack it took. The cannons kept firing until something was jamming it.

Eggman- Come on you hunk of junk! I said FIRE!

Eggman pushed the fire button again, but out of the cannon came the white Chaos Emerald.

Eggman- Is that the…

Cloud Sonic- The Chaos Emerald!

Then Cloud Sonic quickly dashed over and grabbed it before Eggman could.

Eggman- You think just because you have the emerald that you can stop me?

Cloud Sonic- I don't think. I know I can! You see, I brought along the other six with me!

Then the other six Chaos Emeralds appeared and orbited around Cloud Sonic. Then Cloud Sonic was engulfed by a bright light and he turned into Super Sonic.

Eggman- Oh no! This can't be happening!

Then Super Sonic dashed through the glass covering the cockpit and pretty much through the entire Boomsday machine, causing it to blow up. After the explosion, Eggman was in his hover craft with Orbot and Cubot riding with him. Super Sonic was now holding the Mystic Talisman that had a picture of a lizard on it and the Grand Power Star.

Eggman- **** you, Sonic!

Super Sonic- You've lost this battle, Eggman.

Eggman- Maybe, but the Galaxy Generator is almost fully charged. Once it is, it will create an explosion so great, it will cause the universe to start all over again! And we'll recreate it in our own image! Let's go you two idiots.

Cubot- But won't Bowser be…

Then Eggman punched Cubot in the face and knocked him out before he could finish that sentence.

Orbot- Oh dear…

Then Eggman flies away in his hover craft.

(At Bowser's Galaxy Generator)

Bowser was still inside that machine Eggman put him in earlier and Eggman, King DeDeDe, and Boss Cass were standing outside of it.

Boss Cass- And you lost to them?

Eggman- Yes…

King DeDeDe- And now they have your Grand Power Star, all the Chaos Emeralds, and all the Mystic Talismans?

Eggman- …yes…

Boss Cass- Shit! Bowser will probably be really pissed when comes out of there.

Then King DeDeDe looked at the computer and there was a warning that said overload.

King DeDeDe- Eggman, what does this mean?

Eggman- Oh ****! We have to get him out of there or…

Suddenly, the machine began shaking like crazy and eventually, a giant Bowser busted from the machine.

Bowser- (ROAR) I feel incredible!

Eggman- Bowser, you took way more Star Power than you were supposed to take.

Bowser- So what? Now I have all the power I need to crush Mario even if he comes at me with another surprise! I also know you ****ing failed me like Boss Cass and DeDeDe have. No matter. So what if they have all seven Chaos Emeralds and all five Mystic Talismans! My plan is nearly complete and there will be nothing Mario can do to stop me!

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with the Grand Power Star.

Lubba- That's the fifth Grand Power Star! I knew you all could do it! And you've gathered all of your emeralds and talismans back too.

Then Tails and Sly ran up to them.

Tails- You got our Chaos Emeralds back?!

Sonic- Sure did, Tails! Turned Super Sonic and sent Eggman flying!

Sly- Guess we should tell Nandu Gili we got the Talismans back.

Ty- Not just yet. I feel we might need their power for Bowser.

Lubba- Good idea, because this is the last warp jump before we finally reach where the Bowser monster took your special one.

Kirby- Did Robobot make it back yet?

Tails- Yes, Kirby. Robobot and the Toad Brigade arrived shortly before you did.

Kirby- That's good to hear.

Mario- Alright everyone, Let-a-GOOOO!

Then the Luma Starship dashed into the vortex.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Volcanic Mayhem**

The Luma Starship exited the vortex and came out to another regain in space. However, it was not looking pretty.

Kirby- What's going on?!

Sonic- All of these storm clouds appearing out of nowhere! It's almost as if they're blocking the sun!

Lubba- That's because they are. You see, we're right around the center of the universe where that Bowser monster took your special one. In short, this is the result of his plan. And judging by the look of things, we don't have much time left before he destroys the universe.

Mario- Then we better hurry! Tails, Sly, picked up any Power Stars?

Tails- Looks like there is one on the Melty Monster Galaxy. We're actually approaching it now.

Mario- Then let's hurry! As Lubba said, our time is short!

(Melty Monster Galaxy)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty arrived at this galaxy that already looked like it had been destroyed. Red suns of fire all over the place, brimstones, and most of the areas that weren't destroyed by the lava looked like they were rotting away.

Luigi- Oh man! This is not a pretty sight.

Ty- Take a look everyone. This is what will happen if we fail to stop Bowser.

Mario- Don't worry. We won't fail. We've beaten Tabuu, we can beat Bowser too!

Sonic- Ok, but how do we cross all these red suns?

Then Mario saw these little blue star orbs floating nearby.

Mario- Pull Stars! We can use them to get across!

Kirby- How?

Then Luma jumped out from Mario's hat, activated the Pull Star, and Mario was in a small bubble being pulled like a tractor beam. Then the Luma's that the others were using did the same thing. But just as they were about to cross between two red suns, a creature that looked like a dinosaur made out of lava and nearly bit Kirby.

Kirby- What the hell was that?!

Luigi- Magmaargh's?! There are Magmaargh's in this galaxy?! This just made things ten times worse!

Mario- Stop complaining, Luigi! There's the star pad, just up ahead.

With some luck, they managed to avoid the Magmaargh's and get to the next area through the star pad. The next area was even worse. There were small asteroids with barely enough jumping distance to get to the next. To make matters even worse, more of those Magmaargh's to dash right through the asteroids at almost Sonic speed. And all while the Power Star was trapped inside a crystal they had to break.

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Tails was playing a game of chess with the Robobot. Tails moved his queen to one spot and ended his turn. But then the Robobot moved his knight to one spot and Tails' jaw almost dropped.

Sly- I don't believe it! That Robobot just put you in checkmate, Tails!

Tails- Well, the Robobot does have a computer for a brain.

Then Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with the Power Star. However, parts of their bodies were burnt and they were really out of breath.

Tails- Guys, are you ok?!

Sonic- You kidding me?! I'd say we were lucky to be alive right now! I knew I should've taken the Chaos Emeralds with me!

Tails- You're low on rings and you said you wanted to save them for Bowser.

Sonic- These lava creatures almost cooked us alive!

Mario- That galaxy you sent us to looked like it was already destroyed. Nothing but fire and brimstone.

Lubba- And if that's the first galaxy in this area, then imagine how bad the rest might be in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Blast from The Past**

It was getting darker on the Luma Starship, even for outer space. There were no stars visible in the sky or even the sun. And it kept looking scarier the further they went. The Toad Brigade and the Luma's were huddled and quivering around Robobot as they used its headlights as a lamp. Eventually, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with another Power Star.

Lubba- So, how was your trip to the Slimy Spring Galaxy?

Sonic- Water…and lots of it…

Sly- Again with the water!

Mario- It's not just that. All the galaxies look like they've suffered greatly. The Melty Monster Galaxy already looked like it had been destroyed, The Clockwork Ruins Galaxy looked like it hadn't seen the sun for weeks, the Flash Black Galaxy looked like it was crumbling apart, and the Slimy Spring Galaxy looked completely abandoned.

Ty- It's as if all life has left this entire part of space.

Tails- Well, we found one last galaxy. And it appears to be the healthiest one.

Luigi- Really?

Sly- It's called the Throwback Galaxy. And according to what the Toad Brigade has told us, it should be very familiar to Mario.

(Throwback Galaxy)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty arrived in this Galaxy that actually resembled an old level from Super Mario 64.

Mario- I can't believe it! This looks exactly like the Whomp Castle!

Sonic- Whomp Castle?

Mario- During one of my oldest adventures, I came to a place called Whomp Castle and this galaxy matches it in every detail. From the shape and size to the enemies' locations.

Ty- I think I did read about this place during one of your old adventures.

Kirby- Then you must know your way around.

Mario- For the most part. I don't know if anything has been changed from the original.

Sonic- Why is this place called Whomp Castle?

Luigi- Because of all the Whomps.

Sonic- And a Whomp is?

Then they heard something stomping around in the upper areas. When they looked up, they saw these hug brick monsters stomping around up top.

Yoshi- That Whomp.

They started by climbing up the slop near the beginning that had some moving platforms. Then Mario and the others had to climb up a stairway while avoiding falling Thwomps. Then they had to cross a rotating wooden bridge over a pool of water, but Mario informed Sonic the water was as shallow as his feet. Once they all got to the top, there was this big Whomp stomping around. When it saw Mario and the others it tried to jump on them, but they dodged it too easily. Then Mario and Luigi ground pounded on its back and turned the Whomp into gravel.

Mario- That's strange. The Power Star showed up the last time I beat the large Whomp. Why didn't it this time?

Suddenly, the roof of the castle turned into a trap door and it opened underneath them.

Mario- Oh shit…

Then Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty fell down the trap door and onto another platform located underneath the castle. Then this really huge Whomp suddenly appeared.

King Whomp- It makes me so mad! We build your houses, your castle, your…Aaargh! I'm tired of this speech. Let's see you try and ground pound the King Whomp again! Aaargh!

Luigi- Again?!

Mario- So he's the same Whomp I crushed to get the Power Star last time. Who would've thought.

King Whomp tried to jump on Mario and the others, but they dodged like the previous Whomp. However, after King Whomp landed on the ground, the ground shook and they were unable to move their bodies.

Sonic- Hey! W-w-wha-at g-g-ggoing o-o-on-n…

Ty- Sh-sh-shock-wa-wa-wave-ve ma-a-ate…r-r-real-ly ba-ad one toooooo…

While they were all shaken up, King Whomp tried to jump on Mario and Luigi again. Luckily, Sonic managed to stop his shacking and dash Mario and Luigi out of there in time. At least until the shockwave stunned him again. But Mario and Luigi weren't effected this time, because they were being carried by Sonic that time.

Sonic- N-n-not agai-ain…*-*-**-***…

Luigi- I guess it would make it hard to run with King Whomp constantly rocking the house. Where's DK when you need him.

Then Kirby saw some of the gravel that was once the Whomp they beat earlier and got an idea.

Kirby- Maybe we should try fighting rock with rock.

Then Kirby inhaled it and turned into Stone Kirby.

Stone Kirby- POYO!

King Whomp jumped into the air and everyone got out of the way. However, Stone Kirby turned into his stone form before King Whomp landed on the ground again. Like before, the shockwave stunned Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Ty. But Stone Kirby was unphased as he changed back from his stone form.

Stone Kirby- It worked! My stone form blocked the impact of the shockwave! Now for a ground pound of my own. POYO!

Then Stone Kirby jumped above the King Whomp's back and turned into his stone form again, landing on the King Whomp's back. When Stone Kirby slammed into his back, King Whomp began falling apart.

King Whomp- ****! Crushed again! I'm just a stepping stone after all…

After King Whomp fell to pieces, the Power Star appeared from what remained of King Whomp.

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty returned with the Power Star they got from Throwback Galaxy.

Mario- That was much harder than expected.

Sonic- I think I need an aspirin. My head is still shaking.

Tails- Sonic, Sly and I have some great news!

Sonic- Really?

Sly- We finally located where Bowser's secret base is!

Kirby- Seriously?!

Ty- Finally!

Yoshi- Now we can save Princess Peach!

Luigi- And put an end to this once and for all!

Mario- Agreed Luigi!

Sonic- Tails, hand me the Chaos Emeralds! I'm gonna need them.

Ty- And Sly, I'm going to need your help installing the Mystic Talismans into me Shadow Bunyip for a power boost.

Then Kirby walked up to Robobot.

Kirby- Hey Robobot, you feeling better?

Robobot nodded its head.

Kirby- Good, because I'm gonna need your help again.

Mario took hold of the steering wheel.

Mario- That's right everyone. Gather what you think you'll need for this battle.

Lubba- All right! Time for the grand finale, Captain!

Mario- I know. Next stop is Bowser's base.

Then the Luma Starship dashing across space as fast as it could. But little did anyone notice, a mysterious figure was watching them from a small asteroid floating in space.

Mysterious figure- The commit will be approaching soon. If Bowser gets his claws on that, it will be game over. So you better hurry, Mario Brothers. (Chuckles) Funny…you really are just like he was…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Galaxy Generator**

(Bowser's Galaxy Generator)

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi arrived at the entrance.

Mario- The moment has finally come!

Luigi- But where are Kirby, Sonic, and Ty?

Mario- They'll be here shortly.

Then Kirby landed while driving Robobot.

Kirby- POYO! Robobot and I are ready!

Then Ty lands while driving his Shadow Bunyip machine, only it was now glowing with energy from the Mystic Talismans.

Ty- So is me and me Shadow Bunyip!

Yoshi- So bright…

Ty- That's because the talismans are giving me Shadow Bunyip a boost. Too bad I'll have to take the Mystic Talismans out, because I'll have to return them to Nandu Gili when we get home.

Then Super Sonic landed.

Super Sonic- I'm also getting a boost from the Chaos Emeralds.

At the top of the entrance gate, Orbot and Cubot were looking down at them.

Orbot- Oh no! Sonic and the Mario Brothers' Team are here already!

Cubot- And just when we were so close! What should we do, Orbot?!

Orbot- Maybe if we hide and pretend we're not home, they'll go away.

Cubot- Good idea!

Then Orbot and Cubot jumped down and hid behind a stone. Then Cubot stuck his head out for a second.

Cubot- No one's home!

Orbot- Get down here, Cubot!

Kirby- How stupid are those two?

Super Sonic- They make Donkey Kong look as smart at Ty sometimes. But we're in a hurry!

Then Super Sonic kicked down the door and Orbot and Cubot ran screaming. On the other side were Boss Cass, King DeDeDe, and Doctor Eggman. And behind them was Bowser in in giant form sitting on a castle for a throne.

Bowser- You ****ing idiots just don't know when to give up, do you?

Mario- I could say the same to you, Bowser. How many years have I been kicking your ass.

Bowser- This time is gonna be different. I'm building my new galactic empire right here! And neither of you can stop me!

Then Princess Peach appeared in Bowser's claw in a bubble made of energy.

Princess Peach- MARIO!

Bowser- You three, keep the Galaxy Generator running at all cost! I'll deal with these fools!

Then Bowser roared Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby and his Robobot, Super Sonic, and Ty and his super charged Shadow Bunyip were instantly levitated upward. Like the other two times they faced Bowser in his giant form, they landed on a small asteroid. Then Bowser appeared close by.

Bowser- You're not going to beat me this time Mario! Even with the pink blob, orange fuzzball, and filthy rat assisting you!

Super Sonic- I'm a hedgehog you asshole! And I'm currently in my super form. And need I remind you that I can easily twist your head off in this form!

Bowser- Maybe…if I wasn't powered up too!

Then Bowser threw his fist at them again. Mario and the others dodged again, but streams of energy were shot down the asteroid from where Bowser's fist hit. Then Bowser roared again and meteors began to fall.

Ty- Kirby, this is the moment we've been waiting for! You ready, mate?

Kirby- POYO! I was born ready, Ty!

Then Robobot and the Shadow Bunyip each knocked a meteor into Bowser.

Luigi- Those are some touch machines!

Yoshi- But can machines handle meteors?

Kirby- Robobot has handled worse. Trust me!

Ty- And me Shadow Bunyip is being powered by the Mystic Talismans. I think it can handle the pressure.

Then Bowser used his flame breath and begins trying to cover the asteroid they were standing on in flames. Luckily, Super Sonic uses his speed to create a breeze to put out the flames before it could spread too much. More meteors fell from above and tried to land on Mario and the others. They managed to dodge, but then Bowser threw his fist at Mario again. Mario got out of the way and when Bowser got his claw out of the asteroid, he saw something that really took him by surprise. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby and his Robobot, Super Sonic, and Ty and his Shadow Bunyip were each standing on a meteor and aiming them right at him.

Mario- That this Bowser! From all of us!

Then they all ground pounded on the meteor each of them were on and Bowser was bombarded with six meteors at once. Then Bowser coughed up the last Grand Power Star before falling to the ground.

Mario- We did it!

Luigi- Way to go, bro!

Just as Mario was about to grab the last Grand Power Star, Bowser returned out of nowhere and ate the Grand Power Star to grow even bigger.

Bowser- Did you think it was over? GWAHAHAHA! You thought wrong! But let's finish this more private…without your ****ing friends to help you!

Suddenly, a door opened up and Mario was suddenly sucked inside of it, followed shortly by Bowser.

Super Sonic- Mario!

Super Sonic tried to follow after them, but the door closed and vanished before he could.

(In a strange limbo of some kind)

Mario wondered what was going on until Bowser appeared right in front of him.

Bowser- There. No one will bother us here. Now, it's just you and me, Mario! Time to prove once and for all, I am the greatest villain of all time! Not some ****ing falling god who can't even physically leave some shitty dimension!

Mario- Is that what this is about? To prove your better than Tabuu?

Bowser- That is part of it, but it's mostly about taking over the universe and finally getting Princess Peach. But I'm still determined to claim my rightful spot as number 1 villain!

Bowser threw a punch and Mario was barely able to dodge it.

Mario- This is not good! If only I had one of my flying power-up…

Suddenly, Mario saw a red star flying right passed him. He quickly grabbed it. But as soon as he did, he saw something strange. For a brief moment, Mario thought he saw someone. Most of his body was covered in shadow, but Mario could've sworn that he had a face very similar to Tabuu's. But he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

Mario- Who was…

Before Mario could finish that thought, he remembered he still had to stop Bowser and returned his focus to the fight at hand. Mario quickly at the red star and transformed into Ultra Mario.

Ultra Mario- You want me, Bowser? Well here I am! Time to end this…Ultra Mario style!

Then Bowser threw his fist again, but so did Ultra Mario. When the two fists collided, it knocked both Bowser and Ultra Mario back and away from each other. Then Ultra Mario grabbed a nearby meteor and threw it at Bowser. Bowser quickly blocked it, but then he noticed Ultra Mario was gone.

Bowser- Where are you hiding?!

Ultra Mario- Up here!

As soon as Bowser looked up, Ultra Mario punched him straight in the head and it made a loud hollow sound when it hit.

Bowser- Raawwwrrgh! My powers…gone…my empire…shrinking…my huge cake…never got sliced…

Then Bowser suddenly falls down the void.

(Back at the Galaxy Generator)

The Galaxy Generator suddenly explodes in Eggman, Boss Cass, and King DeDeDe's faces.

Eggman- No! The Galaxy Generator's destroyed!

Boss Cass- All of our hard work…

King DeDeDe- Shit! All that work for nothing!

Super Sonic- You got bigger things to worry about.

Then King DeDeDe, Eggman, and Boss Cass saw Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby and his Robobot, Super Sonic, and Ty and his Shadow Bunyip.

Boss Cass- ****! It's them!

King DeDeDe- Wait, where's Bowser?

Suddenly, Bowser fell from the sky and landed on the ground. However, he was not giant anymore.

Bowser (in a really high pitch voice)- Damn that Mario! Can't believe that happened!

Eggman- …Bowser…

Bowser (still in the high pitch voice)- What are you starring at, Eggman? Hey, how did you all get so big?

Boss Cass- We didn't…

Then Bowser realized that he had completely shrunk.

Bowser- WHAT THE ****?!

Then Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Super Sonic, and Ty began laughing like crazy.

Super Sonic- Hey look! It's Peewee Koopa!

Kirby- Oh shit! HAHAHA! I haven't laughed this hard since Pi'illo Island!

Bowser- Shut up! And how dare you insult me, rat!

Super Sonic- Comparing your current size to mine, you're the rat!

Then a big red door opened up and out came Mario.

Luigi- Look everyone! Mario's back!

Ty- You had us worried there, mate!

Mario- I'm fine, Ty.

Bowser- Eggman, please tell me you have an escape plan!

Eggman- As a matter of fact, I do.

Then this huge ship appeared in the sky with Eggman's logo on it.

Super Sonic- The Egg Carrier? I thought I trashed that thing years ago.

Eggman- Well, I made another one.

Then Bowser, King DeDeDe, Doctor Eggman, and Boss Cass were pulled up by a tractor beam from the Egg Carrier.

Bowser- You will be able to return me to my normal size?

Eggman- Uhhhhh…

Boss Cass- Say, who's piloting the Egg Carrier anyway?

Eggman- Eggman calling the Egg Carrier. Who's manning the controls?

Orbot- Cubot and me are, doctor.

Eggman- Orbot?! …Orbot and Cubot are at the controls to the Egg Carrier…

Then Bowser, Eggman, DeDeDe, and Boss Cass began screaming like crazy.

Karlos- April fools!

Boss Cass- Karlos?!

Karlos- I'm actually driving this thing. I just thought I could get a laugh out of your reaction if I fooled you into thinking Orbot and Cubot were at the controls.

Boss Cass- God damn it, Karlos! You're lucky I don't fire you for that!

Bowser- Just get us out of here so we can work on returning me to my regular size!

After Bowser and the other villains left in the Egg Carrier, the area suddenly turned into a beautiful flowery field with a beautiful starry sky. Then Mario and the other saw Princess Peach riding a Grand Power Star before she landed right in front of them.

(Back on the Luma Starship)

Mario and the others returned with both the Grand Power Star and Princess Peach.

Tails- See that you have Princess Peach with you, I take it everything worked out great.

Sonic- Yep. I'm beat. I can't wait to get home and relax with a tray of chilidogs.

Ty- I wish I could relax, but I have to return the Mystic Talismans back to Rainbow Cliffs when I get back to Australia.

Just then, a large commit appeared in the sky and was hovering really close to the Luma Starship.

Mario- Is that…

Then the commit stopped moving, revealing it to be the Commit Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy 1.

Rosalina- It's been a long time, Mario.

Mario- Rosalina! It's good to see you too!

Lubba- I always thought we would meet again someday.

Then all the Luma's that were traveling with Mario and the others jumped out to see Rosalina.

Luma- Mama!

Rosalina- It's good to see all of my wonderful Luma's again, but it's also nice to meet some of your new friends, Mario. I've heard stories about you and your team.

Tails- WOW! She's really pretty!

Tails was blushing.

Sonic- Tails!

Tails- Oh! Sorry!

Mario- Rosalina, I thought I saw someone while fighting Bowser. Whoever it was had been following us for some time now and had been helping us from the shadows too. Did you send someone to follow us?

Rosalina- No, I didn't. But if he helped, then he must be a friend. Still I thank you for what you, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty have done. Protecting the power of the Stars from Bowser like you did before.

Luma- Mario, I will never forget you or your friends!

Then the Luma's rushed to return to the Commit Observatory and Luma actually took Mario's hat. Princess Peach couldn't help but laugh before the Commit Observatory took off again.

Lubba- Well, now that that's said and done, time to bring you all back to your home planets. Popstar is closer so we'll head there first.

Mario- Sure…this adventure…will be one to remember…

Then Luma Starship dashed across the galaxy as it made its way to return Mario and his friends home.

(The Commit Observatory)

Rosalina closes the book and all the Luma's around here were cheering for the happy ending. And Luma was still wearing Mario's hat.

Rosalina- That's enough for today. It's time for bed everyone.

As the Luma's were leaving the library, Luma noticed a strange book sticking out of the wall. Luma pulled it from the shelf and saw the same Mario's M was on the cover. When he opened it, he saw a picture of a man that looked almost exactly as Mario. He had a mustache and a face like Mario, but he had no hat or plumber's clothes. In fact, he looked like he was dressed from the middle ages. Standing next to him was a man that looked similar to Luigi. And standing behind these two that looked like the Mario Brothers were a group other strong looking characters. One was a large gorilla that looked twice the size of Donkey Kong only he had no neck tie. Another was a man wearing the pelt of a gray wolf, but the Master Sword was seen underneath the pelt. Another was a female version of Kirby who was a lighter shade of pink, had some lipstick on, and a red bow on the right side of her forehead. Another was a young man who looked like he was dressed like royalty and he had a Pikachu on his shoulder and was riding on the back of what looked like a legendary Poke'mon. Another was a white hedgehog with a face similar to Sonic's and had a light blue scarf around his neck. Another was a gray Tasmanian tiger with scar over his left eye, a large boomerang on his back, and a tobacco pipe in his mouth. Another was an angel that looked like a younger version of Pit. And the last was a young girl who looked like an older version of Shantae except with longer hair.

Luma- Mama, who are these?

Rosalina- Believe it or not, there was another group that called themselves the Super Mario Brothers over 1,000 years ago. And like what Mario and Luigi did, they too formed a team and defeated a great evil. But that's a story for another day. It's time for bed.

Luma left the library as Rosalina put the book back on the shelf. That's when she noticed the mysterious figure from before standing right behind her.

Rosalina- Hello again. You don't have to worry. I didn't tell Mario. I know you think he's not ready to know the whole story, but him and his team will find out eventually. And I doubt you can keep yourself hidden forever. Not from Mario…or…from your brother…

Then the mysterious figure vanished without a trace.

Rosalina- I hope this is the right thing to do. Because I really do believe Mario deserves to know about his ancestor.

The End


End file.
